


Wanda Wilson

by PotterTrek



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hydra, Kill Bill - Freeform, Lady deadpool - Freeform, Pai Mei - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, World War II, female deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterTrek/pseuds/PotterTrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda, a mutant, is an immortal being. She meets Captain America, James Barnes and ends up fighting wars with them. This is the adventures of Wanda Wilson. During Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It all started in Canada, 1900. A woman gave birth to me, doesn't matter who the woman is because all she was was a package to carry an item. And yes, since I am the main character of this “fanfic”, the item is in fact me, Wanda Wilson A.K.A. Lady Deadpool. Now back to the origin.

What Ajax or the motherfucker that wanted me was not expecting was a mutant child. I was supposed to be a man-made mutant, not a natural born, but that did not stop him. My powers consisted of teleportation, I was able to teleport to near by places, nothing to drastic. I was about 10 years old when it started happening.

They injected me with a blue serum, I remember crying loudly because the needle was huge in my perspective and even injected me with some red and yellow liquid, fuck, I hope that was not blood. I remember Ajax telling his partner that he needed to put me in lots of stress that can kill me, but will stop when I am close to death. I remember it was during this time I was starting to have an attitude problem. They made my life a living hell, but there was no way I was going to let them break me. 

The name Ajax sounded familiar, I feel like I've seen it some where in the washroom, but for sure I know that was not his name. They had just dunked me into a pool of slim, which was really gross and the worst part some of that shit got into my mouth. They allowed me to shower and that's when I saw it. There was a lab coat hanging from a pole, I squint my eyes to see the name tag and it read, Francis. On the sink there was the bottle, the bottle of Ajax. 

When I got out of the shower trying to hold my laughter, I was roughly grabbed by Angel and was put on my usual hospital gown. I was once again roughly taken to my normal hospital bed, I don't think hospital bed are this bloody thou. Then Ajax comes in. “How are you, little Wanda?” He says while caressing my face. I gave a funny grin.

“Well, I feel much better once I found out my name is not Francis. Where did you get Ajax from, the dishwashing soap?” I can tell that my answer angered him by the face he made and also by way he yanked me from the bed and dragged me to a cylinder clear cage, big enough to fit a person. I was shoved inside the cage and strapped, so I wouldn't be able to struggle. “What the fuck is this shit,” I cussed.

“This, little Wanda, is going to be the device that unleashes your man-made mutation or it can either kill you,” he chuckles. “This will lower the oxygen and at the point you feel you are about to die, it will turn up the oxygen and leave it at that point. Have fun,” after that he closes the opening. And when that door closed it did exactly what he said it would do, and man, I would never take for granted of the air I breath again.


	2. Chapter Two

I was in there for a day, I believe, and I still cannot breath. I look up; this is the only time I have ever looked at my self. I had blonde hair, but I already knew that because my hair was up to my hips, white skin, blue eyes and very plump lips. I thought I looked nice, pretty even. I didn't notice Ajax coming till he opened the cage. I took a huge breath and just hopping it lasted.

“So, Wanda, tell me how did it feel having no oxygen?” I just want to punch his smug face. I wanted to use my teleportation to get out of here, but the stress was not allowing me.

“Better than being nicknamed after a dish soap, Ajax,” I spit on his face. He just smiled with his eyes closed and told Angel to lock me up again. Angel came up to me with a match in her mouth. I got an idea. When she got close to my face I head butted her and luckily was able to grab the match, I closed my mouth immediately, so it wouldn't look suspicious. 

Angel was about to strike me when Ajax stopped her, telling her it was all right, then locked me in. Before he left he looked at me through the closed opening. “Say, what's my name?” He asked. I didn't speak. “Thought so,” he left turning on the machine. Sorry Francis, but my lips are sealed. 

It was getting dark, I can tell since everyone was already going to sleep, while I stay here with not enough oxygen. I waited a little more until I was certain nobody was on guard. I got the match out of my mouth and spit it to my hand. Now I just need to light it. I started flicking the match top with my nail and until it caught fire. I throw it to the space, which releases oxygen and just waited. It took a few second for the thing to actually explode. 

I was thrown out and fuck did it hurt. I sat up and looked at my injury. There was a shard of glass in my thigh, I need to be brave, and I can do this. With just that thought I yanked off the glass. I wanted to scream, but I knew if I did, they would find me faster. I looked down at the wound… It was fucking healing; it didn't even form a scar. I now need to have a plan; I looked around and found a spot to hide in. I can already hear the footsteps. I turned to the sound and saw Ajax with a fire extinguisher trying to put out the fire. Now I attack. 

Let me just say this, I was not taught to fight while I was in here. But I tried my best to fight, which I failed miserably. I am now impaled to the floor with a metal pipe in my chest. “Did you really think you could defeat me, Wanda? Nice try,” He left without another word. It took a while before I became unconscious. 

Why do my eyes feel heavy? I forcibly open my eyes and take notice of my surroundings. Everything is ash now. The pipe does not impale me anymore and my clothes are gone, I guess the fire burned them off. I got up and begin my journey to look for some clothes and find Francis.


	3. Chapter Three

I'm no hero, that's for sure. I just broke into a house and stole some clothes. I also hit the jackpot with tons of cash and a bag to put it in. I'm pretty sure the person living there won't mind, they must make loads of money if they have this much laying around. I bought a ticket to go to China by boat. The reason for this trip is to learn to fight. 

It took 13 days to get there. Yes, I did steal some clothes; I don't want to wear the same thing all over again. I got off the boat and explored. I asked and asked anybody if they knew a person that can teach me to fight, until someone finally gave me an answer. They told me about some dude named Pai Mei, that he lived in a shrine house. It took a while for me to find it, but I found it.

As I was walking, I noticed the stairs. I'm just glad my healing factor also heals my muscle pains. I walk up the entire stairs and find a man with long white hair sitting down. I forgot to mention, the person also told me Pai Mei seems to hate women and white people, great, and to also not talk back to him and listen to him or he would pluck out my eye and leave me be. I kneeled down in front of him and spoke. “Umm, are you Pai Mei?”

It took him about ten second for him to answer back. “Who is asking?” he spoke in an accent.

“Wanda Wilson,” I say.

“So Wanda Wilson, what is it you need?” 

“I want to learn to fight.”

“What fighting skills do you know?”

Shit, I don’t know anything. “Nothing at this moment, but I wish to learn from you.”

“Get out of my sight, you white bitch,” that shocked me. “Why don't you just get married and have a man support you,” he judges. I am getting frustrated now. 

“No, I came here to learn to fight and I will not back down,” I yelled, and boy did I regret it. I was kicked in the stomach and thrown on the floor like nothing. Good thing I healed fast, but shit it still hurt. I got up and once again protested. “Kick me, I don't care, but just teach me,” I think that showed him I was serious because he immediately accepted me.

It took me five years to be taught everything. Pai Mei taught me how to be a master in all of Martial Arts, have superhuman speed, balance, reflexes, how to use katana swords and even his most extraordinary technique, The Five-Point-Palm Exploding Heart technique. I will forever be thankful of him.   
“I guess this is it, Pai Mei, I don't think I can thank you enough for teaching me how to defend myself,” I thanked him. I was wearing loose cotton pants and shirt. He has given me ten pairs of clothing for my journey. 

“Yes, well you asked and I gave, you are truly a devoted mutant. Good luck on your journey, Wanda,” he said. 

I bow and leave once again to find Francis. I don't know how the fuck he knew I was a mutant, but I would never question the great Pai Mei.


	4. Chapter Four

Finding Francis was much harder than I thought. I live in Brooklyn, New York. I have lived here for 10 years in a small house next to the Rogers family. I am 25 years old, but what I recently figured out is that I stopped aging at 19. So not only can I not die, I don't age.

I was about to make dinner, until I heard a knock. Must be Steve again, what does that little rascal want now. I go to the front door and open it. There stands seven-year-old Steve. “What do you want?” I ask in a bored tone of voice. He turns, making me look at his arm. He had a huge bruise. “Oh shit Steve, what happened to you?” I crouch down to inspect his arm, but also dragging him inside to treat it.

“I was at the store when suddenly some kid started bullying me,” he says with watery eyes, but no tears would come out.

“Why didn't you run, Rogers?” I say while putting ice on the bruise. 

“Because if I run, they would just keep coming after me.”

I smile on how brave he was. He really was a good child. He lost his father during World War One, his mother is sick and he has nobody, so at times I love taking care of him. “Do you want to stay with me, Steve, I can read you a story?” I suggested. He gave a small nod and walked to my coach. “So what story do you want me to tell?” 

“Can you make up a story,” he asked. 

“Of course, anything for you,” I begin. “There once was a boy that was considered weak, but ended up becoming a hero named Captain America…” I kept telling the story, until I saw his eyes closing. 

“Why'd you stop? I want to know what happens next,” he says eagerly but still half asleep. 

“I wish I could Steve, but you have school tomorrow, remember?” I reminded him.

He nods, but before he goes to sleep he says, “one day, I will become Captain America, just wait and see,” then he falls straight to sleep. 

I let out a small giggle, I'm sure you will, little Rogers. I pick him up and take him home. 

It has now been five years since that day, I am now thirty years old, but people still think I'm 19. Steve still comes and asks me to tell him more about Captain America, but today instead it was a question I didn't know how to answer.

“Hey Wanda, why don't you age?” I froze. I was making grapefruit pie at the moment, but I stopped when I heard him. How do I answer him?   
“I don't age because… I was made to protect you, until you become Captain America, and how can I protect the hero if I'm old and wrinkly,” I gave him a charming smile.

He smiles widely and says, “Well you are the most beautiful protector in the whole world and once I become Captain America I will be the one protecting you. Always.”

“Always,” I say back. “But now it's time for you to get to school can't be missing any classes now,” I said, continuing to make my grapefruit pie.

“Okay, bye Wanda,” he leaves with a wave. That was close.

It was the middle of the day and I suddenly felt like going out. I walk around trying to find an interesting place. While looking around I see a bar. Hmm, I’ve never been to one. Why not try it out. I got inside, there was only like three people there, maybe because its midday. 

I sit at the bar and the bartender comes to me with a glass of water. “Well, little lady, I know I can't serve you any liquor since you’re young, but what's a dame like you doing here?”

“I've always wanted to see what a bar looks like, I have never seen one in all of my thirty years of living,” I say knowing the bartender would not believe me. He gives me a nod and goes back to cleaning. I look up and see a board with a bunch of names and money, the title said Deadpool. “Hey bartender, what's a Deadpool?” I asked.

“That is a game that is played by picking a person who you want to die and bid money and if that person dies you get the cash,” he says simply.

“Wow, that's amazing, if I looked my age I would totally be doing this everyday,” I say. The guy laughs and leaves to god knows where. Deadpool, that sounds like a kickass name, but too masculine. How about Captain Deadpool? Nah. Lady Deadpool? Yes, that's perfect, sounds like a fucking franchise. My anti-hero name will now be Lady Deadpool. I get out of the bar and head home to wait of Steve.

It was getting dark now, and I'm waiting for Steve to come, but he never came, we were supposed to eat pie together. What if someone is bullying him? What if he got in an accident? All these questions started racing through my mind and I just couldn't sit down. I was wearing a red floral dress, but I didn't care I need to find Rogers.

I checked his house first. He wasn't there, so I got more worried. I ran almost everywhere, but the only place I needed to check was Hell’s Kitchen. I jogged through the street and heard a groan. I walked to where the noise was and as suspected it was Steve. Someone was bullying him.   
“Hey, ki-,” but before I can finish my sentence, another kid came and started hitting the bully. I got out of my phase and went to check on Steve instead. “Steve, are you okay, can you hear me?” I ask worried. 

“Wanda, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well you never came and I was worried,” I say. I lift him up to his feet and hug him instantly. 

“Are you guys okay?” I turn around not wanting to be rude and was met with a boy about four inches shorter than me. I look into his blue eyes and smile.

“Yes, thank you very much, I don't want to think of what would have happened if you didn't come,” I know for sure I would have killed the kid for attacking Steve. 

Bucky’s POV

I was walking around about to cross Hell’s Kitchen when suddenly I see a frail kid getting bullied and for some reason, I snapped and ran to the bully and started hitting him to stop. I heard someone going towards the kid asking him if he was all right and all. I let the bully go after he started crying and waited for the reunion to end. Once I saw her hug him I spoke. “Are you guys okay?” I ask, concerned. The tall girl turned and looked at me and it's as if time just stopped. 

I have never seen someone as beautiful as her. Her long blonde hair, big blue eyes and big rose colored lips. I froze; I didn't know what to do. It's as if my world that use to revolve around me now revolves around her. I was to shocked that I didn't even hear her speak. 

Wanda’s POV

This kid was just staring at me, what do I do. The only think I can think of is to make a joke. “Hey kid, the fuck you looking at?” I say with an intimidating face. That surely got him out of his frozen state. 

“Oh, what did you say?” he asked his face turning red. I lift my eyebrow.

“Nothing, never mind, but thanks for helping,” I say.

“Yeah, thanks for helping me out, I really owe you one,” Steve says.

“How about we just become friends and that would be the payment?” he suggested. Steve nods happily about having a new friend other than me. “The names James Buchanan Barnes, but I my friends call me Bucky,” he introduced, looking at me. 

“My names Steve Rogers and this is my friend Wanda Wilson,” Steve introduces us.

I try to think of something I can do to thank him, so I got an idea. “Hey, I have some grapefruit pie if you want any, you can come over and have some,” I say. James looks at me with wide eyes.

“Yes, I would love that,” well that was a quick answer. I nod and start walking to my house. It was not a long way, so we got there pretty quickly. I let James and Steve inside and led them to the kitchen, where the grapefruit pie was waiting. I got some plates and served them.

It was about 20 minutes later that the whole pie was gone and we were in a food coma. It had been silence, until James started asking questions. “So Ms. Wilson, are you married?” he asked, nervously. Hmm, I wonder why his asking. 

“No, I'm not married, James. Why do you ask?” I can see the relief on his face, but I just ignored it. 

“Oh no reason, just asking,” he says rather quickly. I turn to Steve, he has his head laid down trying to get his food down and set. James then asks another question, “How old are?” what should I say, crap. Whatever, I'll just tell him the truth. 

“I'm 30 years old, and what is this 20 questions?” I say, jokingly.

“But you don't look thirty, and you're not married,” I have him a strange look. “Wait, no, I mean no offense I just thought you where like 18 or something,” he says. 

I let out a small chuckle, “it's fine, James, no offense taken,” I say. “How about you, James? How old are you?” I ask.

“I'm thirteen, but I have an adult mind, can provide for someone else, and I will grow taller,” he says. I wonder why his telling me this. I look at the clock and see it almost eleven. 

“Well, I'm sure your parents must be worried. Do you need me to take you home?” I ask. But before he can answer, Steve answered.

“I want to talk to Bucky, I didn't get to speak to him, how about I walk him home?” I look at James to see if he opposed. 

“Of course you can, and lucky thing is my house is right on the next street, so maybe we can go to school together?” he said happily and a bit disappointed. He gets up, puts the dishes on the sink and walks to the door to wait for Steve.   
“It was nice meeting you, Barnes, don't be a stranger,” I say. I see Steve walk up to James and wave at me goodbye.

“I will never be a stranger to you Ms. Wilson,” he says, and then leaves. I hear the door close, and start wondering what the fuck that meant. 

Steve’s POV

They might not think I hadn’t noticed, but I noticed. Bucky felt attracted to Wanda. But Wanda is my protector, so he can't have her.

“Hey Steve, how did you meet Wanda?” Bucky interrupts my thought. 

“I've known her for twelve years, ever since I was born she was a friend of my mom, but mom got sick once father died, so she stopped talking to her, but Wanda has me now,” I say, a little sad, but grateful at the same time. Having Wanda around always made everything better. 

“So do you love Wand?” he asks. Of course I love Wanda, she's my protector and one day I'll protect her.

“Yes, I do, I love her very much,” I say. I looked at Bucky and he had a grim look on his face.

“But do you love her love her, like are willing to marry her?” he asks desperately. I never thought of her like that though, I just always pictured her by my side as a friend and partner.

“I love Wanda very much, but I think marriage between me and her will never happen. And anyways, why do you keep asking about Wanda?” I ask curiously. “Do you like Wanda?” I keep going.

Bucky suddenly had a grin on his face. “That's because one day, I'm going to marry Wanda, and we are going to be together forever,” he says wishfully.

I was actually joking, but once I heard Bucky say that I knew he was being truthful. But I cannot allow that. If Wanda ever marries Bucky, she might forget about me and I don't want that. “But Bucky, Wanda is 30 years old and you're 13, that's a 17 year difference,” I say. I just don't want Wanda to forget me.

“It doesn't matter to me, when you know you know, but I know why you're worried, I can see it. You are worried that once she becomes mine, she won't be with you anymore. I don't think you have to worry about that thou, I can see it in her face she would never leave you behind, trust me,” he reassures me.   
I nod, “Well if that's the case, I wish you the best of luck,” I say. We arrive to his house. It really was close. “It was nice talking to you, and thank you for helping me out. Bye Bucky,” I wave.

Bucky waves back and says, “don't forget we walk together from now on.” I smile and nod. I walk all the way back home.


	5. Chapter Five

Wanda’s P.O.V. 

Four years have passed and everything had been great. Steve and James had become best friends. They never did forget about me like I thought they would. It is always an adventure with them. Steve has stopped asking me about Captain America and James just keeps on flirting with me. I know his playing around though. I just let it go, but for some reason it also saddens me. I, a 34 year old, am starting to love an 18 year old, that’s fucked up. 

The sad part of this year is Steve’s mom just died. It was a great tragedy, I know I didn't speak to her since she got sick, but just knowing that Steve was in pain made me feel all fucked up inside. 

The funeral was in the morning; it was a beautiful day, not one of those cliché rainy days. Steve didn't speak at all when the funeral was over. Steve, James and I went to my house to rest and mourn. I turn to Steve, “hey Steve, why don't you come live with me, so you won't be alone in that house?” I ask. 

He just shakes his head. “I think I need to get through this alone, Wanda,” I did not agree with him, but its Steve’s decision on how he wants to cope with this, so stayed silent. James did not.

“That's the thing, you don't have to be alone. Wanda and I will always be with you. We're with you till the end of the line,” he says, confidently. “Isn't that right, Wanda,” he turns to me.

“Always, Steve, Always,” I say, smiling.

Steve smiles and nods. “Always. So when can I bring in my stuff, Wanda?” I smile widened and hug the living shit out of him. Everything was going to be okay. 

“Hey, what about me? I want to be included too,” I go up to him and smile. He is already so much taller than me. 

“Well, you have a family, James. I can't make you leave them,” I explained. Its not that I don’t want James with us, but he has a family, and I think they need him more than we need him, I don’t mean that as an insult. 

“No, I want to be with you… And Steve,” he says with a face as red as a tomato. “Ill send them money every month and visit them to. Please let me be with you?”

I smile, “then what are you waiting for tomato face? Come home,” I say and hug him tightly. Yes, this would be good.   
I had two unused rooms, so James and Steve could have a room of their own. It took two weeks for everything to be put together. I now live with two teenage boys; this is starting to sound like porn. 

Breaking the news to George and his sister, Rebecca, was not as hard as I thought it would be. They even started talking how James and I should start having children. I just nervously laughed and started a whole new conversation. They have been wanting for James and I to get together, not that I mind, but James probably doesn’t wasn’t a older woman as a girlfriend.

We were resting on the living room after a long day of cleaning. There was a comfortable silence, until James asked a question. “Wanda, why do you look the same?” Fuck, I know what he means; this is like Steve all over again.

“What do you mean, James? Am I supposed to look different?” I try to joke around, but it just came out like a nervous question.

“It's just, everybody is getting older, but you. You look exactly the same way you did four years ago, why?” He asks.

“I remember asking you the same thing, you told me it was because you were meant to protect me. But I'm older now, and what you said was to make a kid feel better, but I want to know the real reason, why don't you grow older?” I'm caught, shit. I don't know what to say. 

“What are guys? Cops?”

“Just tell us the truth, Wanda.”

“Well I hope you guys are ready for a long ass story,” I say and tell them everything, except the detail where I cannot die, makes what’s going to happen later a lot more expected.

It took about two hours to finish my story and I can tell by their reactions, my life growing up was shocking to them. I was asked many questions about Ajax and Pai Mei. I answered all of their questions. They took it well, I'm glad; I don't have to lie to them about my life anymore.

“All that matters is that you have us now, Wanda, and don't forget that,” Steve smiles, while James nobs. I really did have the greatest best friends. 

It was getting dark and Steve went to his room to sleep, while James and I just sat and talked to eachother. “Hey, can I take you somewhere?” he asks out of nowhere.

“Sure, where do you want to go? Unless you are planning on taking me to a back ally and murdering me, then that’s a no for me.” I replied. 

“No, I am not planning on murdering you,” he laughs.

“Well that’s good. It would suck if I had to kill one of my only friends,” and the man that I love, “ So, where do you want to go?”

“Let's take a walk in the park,” he gets up and gets my hand to lift me up. I am wearing the cloths Pai Mei had given me, since I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, but James didn't seem to care, he was practically wearing the same think I was, but more native. 

We didn't bother to tell Steve because he was a deep sleeper, so we just left. We walked all the way to the park, we just walked in silence, but it didn't last long. “Do you like me, Wanda?” 

“Of course I do, James. I don’t think you would even be living with me if I didn’t like you. Is that even a question?” I ask rhetorically, why would he ask me that?

“Let me ask that again, do you love me?” he says more eagerly. 

“Well, duh,” What’s with this questions? “Your one of my best friends, I don’t just like you, I love you,” I mean, I would much rather love you like as a girlfriend, but I don’t think you want that. 

“Not what I mean. Do you love me love me. Like would you be willing to wake up in the morning and being called James Buchanan’s Barnes girlfriend?” 

I just look at him shocked, did he know? Was he confronting me? The only way he would ask me is if he knew? Shit… He knows.

“You know, don't you,” I ask, nervously.

I look up at him and he looks utterly confused, “know what?” he responds. But I was not going to be made a fool of. 

“Don't you fucking dare lie to me. You know I love you, you know I want to be with you romantically,” I say, but he still doesn't say anything. “Just say it already. Say you don't lo-,” I couldn't finish my sentence, because the most cliché thing happened in fan fiction history. He kissed me mid way my sentence. Even though I was angry, I enjoyed that kiss, my very first kiss. You must be thinking, how the fuck is a thirty four year old not had her first kiss, it's called trying to find Francis to kill, who is really hard to find.

It was until we both needed to breath to let our lips disconnect. He looks into my eyes and starts confessing, “I have loved you the first time I met you, when I just looked at you I knew immediately that you were the one,” he says softly.

“That's quite a line. Do you say that to all the dames?” I ask, not believing him. 

He shakes his head, “the only person I would ever say that to is you and only you, because you are the only one I want,” after those words I couldn't help believe him. I just had to kiss him again, so I did. “I envy the person who kissed you first,” I start laughing. “Why are you laughing, I'm actually really jealous,” he says also giggling.

“I'm laughing because I never thought anybody would be jealous of themselves,” I say hinting the true meaning of my words. He caught on pretty quick.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked. I shake my head no and by the way his face looked he was happy about it. “I’m such a lucky guy,” he says quietly. Then he popped the million dollar question, “be mine, Wanda Wilson, I promise you I will make you the happiest woman on earth,” he asks.

“Do you really want a person like me to be yours, an old lady?” I really want him to think about the choice he is about to make. “You might say yes now, but later you can say no then Ill have to kick you out and it is going to be super awkward because I’m pretty sure you will still be friends with Steve. And-,” he puts his hand on my mouth.

“Wanda, you’re rambling. You're the most beautiful old lady I have ever met and will meet, and it would be an honor to have you be mine,” I gave a little laugh and just nodded. 

We stayed in the park for a few more minutes until it was time to get home. I was happy we were together, but that lingering problem kept probing my brain. I will out live him and I will be alone. 

When we got home, we shared one last kiss and went to our separate rooms. Hope you guys weren’t expecting for me to fuck him right then in there. We just got together; I'm not a whore. No offense to whores, keep doing what you do. 

It wasn't till two weeks later that Steve found out we were together. Needless to say, he was happy we didn't exclude him in our adventures.


	6. Chapter Six

It's now 1939, and war with Germany has started. James and I have been together for five years, we still live with Steve. A lot of things have happened during the five years. James dropped out of high school, which I thought was a stupid move, but he can do what he wants. Why couldn’t he just finish? Steve finished high school, which I was so happy about, and I was still trying to find clues for Ajax. 

Yesterday, James was received a letter of him being needed in the Army. We didn’t do anything special that day. I did make some pie, but that was about it. James wasn’t planning on joining, that was Steve’s dream. He kept telling me he just wanted to stay with me, but I told him it was his duty to help in the war. Now Steve was just waiting for his letter, but I knew it was never going to come.

Steve and James went out to have a guy’s night, while I took a walk. There were Uncle Sam posters everywhere, telling young men to fight. I should join to maybe I can be with James. I wonder if women fight? I have nothing to do, still can’t find Francis. Why not just have something to do, instead of just laying around. I see a recruitment area near by and go check. A man was siting there looking through a stack of papers. He must have heard me enter because he looked up. “Can I help you, young lady?” he asks.

I nod, “Wanted to ask if a women can be recruited to help in the Army?”

“Of course they can help. Here is a application to become a mechanic, ambulance driver, pilot, administrator, nurse, and other non-combat jobs,” he says handing me an application.

“Sorry, I don't want to be disrespectful, but I mean as a soldier for the Army,” I said.

He laughs, “Lady, don't make me laugh, you will die in a second you get out in the field, let the men do the hard work,” this bitch wanted to die. If I didn't know I had so much self-control I think I would have killed him.

“Yes, well I guess its time to change that,” I say quietly, not wanting him to hear me as I walk away. I have to help and fight, and there is no way my gender is going to stop me. I have an idea. 

I go to a shop, a men's shop. I look around for men's clothing that might fit me. It took a while for me to find the perfect pairs. They were a grayish suits and I loved them. I would get some shoes, but I'm pretty sure Steve has some that would fit me. Now only one stop left, I need a wig. 

Trying to find a shop that sold wigs was really hard, but I didn't give up and I found one. I went in and started looking around. I couldn't find anything, nothing felt right. I think the lady noticed my problem and asked if I needed help. “Are you looking for something In particular?” she asks.

“Yes, I want to find a wig that matches my hair color, but with a male haircut,” I ask hoping they'd have it. 

The woman was thinking and started looking around. She dug around a bit until she took out a wig. “I think this is what you are looking for, it's the exact same color as your hair and short like a man,” it was just what I wanted. The wig was amazing. “Can I know why you are wanting a wig?” she asks. Nosy, isn’t she. 

Well, I can't tell her the truth, so I lie, “it's for my brother that has cancer and he really wants to have hair, so this is my gift to him,” I say with fake sadness. The lady looked at me like I was a saint. I don't feel guilty; the lady should be minding her own fucking business. I paid for it and went home to try on my disguise. 

Steve and James weren't home, yet, so this is good. I go into my room and change into one of my outfits. Shit, I need a chest binding. I go to the bathroom to look for anything that had the ability to bind my rather large chest. Aha, I found a binding but for knees, but who cares it will work. The binding did kind of hurt my boobs but nothing too intolerable. The suit fit perfectly, my chest made me look buff though. I then put my hair into a net and proceed to put on the wig. Once everything is put together I look at the mirror. Fuck, I look awesome. I would totally fuck my male self. I was doing many poses until I hear the door open.

“Hey, Wanda, we’re home,” Steve says loudly. This would really freak them out, I thought. So I come up with a quick prank. 

I get out of my room and into the living room. “So, her name is Wanda. I have to say she was the best fuck I have ever had,” I say, in the best masculine voice I can make out. Wrong move though, James came running at me in anger, but thanks to Pai Mei’s training I caught his fist. “Hold up, I'm joking, I'm joking, it me, Wanda,” I say quickly, with my normal voice. He looks at me strange and then finally sees that it is I.

“Wanda, what the fuck, I almost attacked you,” he says and puts his hand on his face. I just laugh it off.

“Keyword, almost.”

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Wanda is dressed like a man?” Steve questions.

“Yeah, why are you dressed like a man? Besides the fact you want to scary me with it,” James asks, siting down on the coach. “Not that your not attractive as a male, but female you is always better,” he continues. 

“You guys know there is a war going on, right?” they both nod. “I'm planning to join the Army,” I keep going.

“That’s great, you can be a nurse or something, but I don't think it requires you to wear men's clothing,” both Steve and James laugh after Steve’s remark.

“You are so funny, have you considered being a comedian,” I say sarcastically.

“In all seriousness, Wanda. Why the suit?” James asked. 

“Well that's because I'm not going to be a nurse or anything else, I'm going to fight with the men,” I say and that surely made them stop their laughter. 

“Wait, you can't be serious, that's a man’s jo-,” before James finished his sentence I cut him off. 

“You better not say what I think you’re going to say,” I threaten.

“Are you doing this for me? Do you think once I’m gone I’m going to find some other dame? You don’t have to worry, Wanda. I’ll ways come back to you. So stop being jealous and unreasonable and just become a nurse or something,” did James really just go there? I don’t think I’ve ever been this mad in my entire life, and Francis still exists.

“You want to go fuck another bitch, go! I don’t own you. You can do whatever you want. But know this, If you do, we are done. And I’m still joining the Army. Fucking Asshole,” I storm back into my room. I took everything off, put on some pajamas, and went to sleep angry. I'm going to fight and that's that, I will go to the recruitment center tomorrow.

Bucky’s P.O.V.

I look at Steve; he had a “trying not to laugh” face. “Does my relationship problems make you laugh?”

“I just cannot believe you told Wanda that. I’ve known Wanda for a long time, and I know for a fact she isn’t the jealous type. And if you do end up, as Wanda puts it, “fucking” someone else, she would leave you faster than anything you have seen before.” 

Okay, so I said the wrong thin, but I can't let her fight, she can die. But that's not the only problem, while Steve and I where out he told me he knew he wasn’t going to receive his letter, so he was going to the recruitment center to join the army too. I didn't want to burst his bubble, but I knew he wouldn't make it with the health issues he has. And now I hear that Wanda wants to fight a war she may not survive. 

“You know, even though you tell her not to, she is still going to do it,” Steve told me something I already knew. The only thing left to do is to join with her. 

“I know, Wanda always does as she wants. I can't believe I'm actually allowing this to happen,” I say. I wanted to go to Wanda’s room, but I knew she wouldn't want to see me right now. It will have to wait until morning. In the morning I'll tell her I want to be with her for moral support and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be posing on Monday, for I will be getting surgery in Mexico.  
> Sorry for late update. Internet is being a bitch.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I'm not good at writing semi-smut.

Wanda’s POV 

It was morning already and today is the day I will apply to be an Army soldier. I do my morning routine, except I dress into men's clothing. I’m making breakfast for everyone. I may not be happy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a bitch about it. I decided it's going to be a day of celebration, so I make some pancakes. I hear a door open and footsteps coming to the kitchen, it was James.

“Fuck, you scared me again,” he sat down, and there was an awkward silence. I hear him get up and walk up to me, I’m just going to pretended I didn't hear him. It didn't last long because he got my hips and turned me around and hugged me. “I won't stop you, you can make your own decisions. And I will never sleep with another woman, but you. Even if I haven’t slept with you yet,” I couldn’t help but give a little light laugh. “but let me tell you something. I want to be there when you apply, Okay,” he says and kisses me with passion. It went on for a while, until we needed to breath. He looked at me and said, “Never thought I would ever kiss a dude,” he said and kissed me again. Yeah, sure, Sebastian Stan, keep thinking that. 

“How many times do I have to catch you guys kissing for you to get the point that I also live here?” Steve said, sleepy. I step away from James and continue to make the pancakes.

I remembered something, “hey Steve do you have any shoes I can borrow?” I ask.

“So I guess you still want to join the Army,” I give him a face. “Yes, I do have some shoes and I am more than willing to let you have them, too. And that I will also be joining the Army,” he announces. I know how much Steve wanted to join, ever since his father died in World War One in the 107th Infantry Regiment. I've always known he wanted to join, but I also knew his health condition wouldn't allow him, but that doesn't mean you should give up. 

“And I support you all the way, Steve,” I tell him. “Unlike someone we know, I wouldn’t become someone else’s best friend.”

“Haha, very funny, Wanda,” James sarcastically laughs. 

“Well, the pancakes are done… Let's eat.” We ate in silence and once we were finished we got everything ready and headed to the center.

During the walk there I worked on my masculine voice. “Okay, how about this… Yes, I would like to join the Army, sir,” I say is masculine as I can. They gave a squeamish face. “Okay, what's wrong with it?” I ask.

“You’re doing it to deep, use your normal voice just a little bit deeper,” James advises.

“Like this,” I say with a masculine voice.

“Yeah, like that, that's perfect,” Steve says with a smile. Well that's good I finally got it because we’re here. Steve and I got the applications and filled everything out, while James waited with us. 

“Now all you have to do is wait with the rest for a doctor to check you,” once he said that, I screamed internally in my head. This is going to fucking suck; I didn't think I was going to be threatening anybody anytime soon. Both James and Steve looked at me in pity, fucking assholes. 

“They going to catch you and put you in jail. Let's just go,” said James. But I opposed.

“No, I will join. I have a plan anyways,” I say confidently. James and Steve didn't believe me, I could see it in their face, but I'll show them. It took about thirty minutes for Steve and I to be called into different doctors. 

“Good Luck,” James said. I made a peace sign.

“Hello my name is Dr. Schumer, good to meet you Wade Wilson,” I forget to tell you my make up name is Wade, brilliant, huh. 

“Good to meet you too Doctor,” I say. 

“I need you to take off your shirt and see what is we are working with,” he instructs.

Now it's time to put my plan into action. “That's going to be a problem,” I pull out a gun from god knows where and point it at his head. He was about to scream, but I cover his mouth. “I'm going to tell you this only once, if you scream, I kill you. All you need to do is do what I say. You will do my physical and you will have it approved, do you understand me,” I feel him nod so I let him go. He lets out a breath and just looks at me scared. I glare at him, telling him with my eyes for him to do his fucking job. 

He finally finishes my physical and got my application approved. “See, was that so hard?” I say walking out of the office. I see James and Steve sitting down waiting for me and speaking together. “So, how did it go guys?” I ask them. They looked up at me and Steve seemed sad. Why?

“Steve wasn't approved,” James said. What can I say; I knew that was going to happen.

“It going to be okay. Do you want me to go talk to them, Steve? I can persuade them, trust me,” and by persuade, in mean threaten. 

“I'm okay, I just wont ever give up. So Wanda, did you get approved?” both Steve and James were now looking at me. 

I nod and show them the application.“ You guys are looking at a US Army Soldier. Told you I had a plan,” I say, not trying to sound happy for Steve’s sake.

“But how? What did you do?” James takes my application to make sure.

“Well, I can see how much faith you have in me,” I sign. I don't want to tell them, so I just block the question. 

“I cannot believe my two best friends are leaving me to fight a war and I'm staying here doing nothing to help,” I know Steve is sad, but he shouldn't make me feel bad about it. I was going to hug him, but he blocks me and heads home. I look at James and he sees what I feel, sadness. 

“Don't worry about it, babe. He will get over it and accept, it's going to be okay,” I nod and head home with James. 

Arriving home, we see Steve waiting for us. He looks up and speaks, “I'm sorry, I didn't know how to react, I just really wanted to join and now I can't, I have to wait another three months. I'm sorry for making you feel bad, but it's okay, I'll get through it, I won't give up.” I hug him, feeling happy he was talking to us.

It was until three days later I got mail saying that I will be leaving two weeks from now to a base in Wisconsin, the same as James. I know Steve was sad to hear the news, but congratulated me anyways. I thought of a plan during those two weeks, I will not leave in sadness, I will make sure Steve has the best memories in these two weeks with me and James. 

We didn't do anything to extreme that may cause more stress on Steve’s health, but it was fun either way. Both James and I have two days before we leave. Steve told us to be together since we won't have time during training, so we accepted. 

We went to dinner and we were having a romantic walk on the park. “You're so beautiful, Wanda,” James says. I look up at him and smile. He was such a stud. I grab his neck to pull him down to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, like usual, but for some reason it had more passion than usual. I feel him grab my hair and back to pull me closer, and for some reason that made my stomach turn, but in a good way. He keeps kissing me until I feel him start going down my neck, out of nowhere I couldn't help, but let out a moan. Shit, that sounded weird, hope he didn't hear me. With my luck, of course he heard. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes, where my eyes like that too, I think they where. 

“Let's get out of here,” he says and I nob, not knowing where he was taking us. We were walking for a while until he stopped at hotel, an expensive looking hotel. I look at him and he looks at me, he smiles and drags me inside. We go to the front counter and James pays for two nights, which cost almost 300 dollars. Where the fuck did he get that money from?

“James, where did you get that money from?” I ask. 

“I've been saving it for this very moment,” he says trying to be romantic. James had a silly grin while taking us to our room. I don’t think he understands that it made me sound like a prostitute.

“Do I look like an expensive prostitute to you?” Once that joke came out he looked like if he just offended me. “I'm playing, James. But I wonder why you wanted to do it in a very expensive hotel. I wouldn't mind our house or a cheaper place,” I say.

“Oh come one Wanda, you actually deserve something much bigger, don't make me feel bad about it,” he says. I just smile and peck his lips as an okay. He finally takes us to our room. It was nice, very nice. 

“I'm going to take a shower, okay,” I say. I was on my way to the shower, but James stopped me. I turn to look up at him. 

“Can I join you?” he suggests. As nervous as I am at the moments, I nod and lead him to the bathroom. It was just a white tub in a very spacious room. Now here comes the hard part, we need to get out of our clothes. I look up at him, my face is more than likely more than fifty shades of red, but his is too. He gets closer and starts pulling my clothes off. I guess he thought it would be less embarrassing to just take my clothes off and then I take his clothes off, I can work with that.

He starts unbuttoning my dress, and with one swift it was gone. I was left in my underwear, bra and heels. He pushes me lightly to sit on the edge of the tub. He kneels down, caresses my thigh all the way down to my feet to take off my heels. James then grabbed my bra and took it off, slowly, and starts touching my breast. It was a weird sensation, something I didn't suspect, and I couldn't help, but give a little moan. I was so into the feeling, I didn't notice he was grabbing the edge of my underwear with one hand and pulling them off my body. I open my eyes to look at him, just to see him already looking at me. “You look so beautiful,” I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him.

It's now my turn to undress him. I get up from my sitting position and tell James to stand up too. I can tell he was having a hard time concentrating on what I was saying because his eyes were only on my body. I grab his chin and make him stand up; when his finally up I grab the seam of his shirt and take it off. You know those moments when the guy takes of his shirt and you see how defined his abs are, well this was not one of those moments. James was perfect; actually he was better than that. He wasn’t filled with muscle or fat it was just perfection. I couldn't help but touch with my fingertips. I’m start getting nervous now. Maybe me undressing him from down under wasn’t a great idea. I just couldn't do the rest. James seemed to notice my nervousness and did it for me. He unzipped his pants and with boxers he pulled them down. 

I looked up at him with wide eyes; many thoughts went into my head. I cannot believe that was going to be inside me, I am going to be torn apart. “Is there something wrong?” he asks concerned. I shake my head no, “then what is it?” he asked, that was until he knew why. “It going to be okay, I promise,” I know he means well, but I really just wanted to tell him, if he would want that to be in him. He gives me a light kiss on my head and goes to fill up the tub. 

I waited to be instructed on what to do. I was like a student and he was my teacher. That sounds like an erotic novel. I've never been with anybody before, so I'm a fucking nervous wreck right now, but I know his been with many women so I'll just do as he says for now. Once the water filled up he got in and sat down, spreading his legs for me to seat between them, so I comply. 

We didn't do anything but feel each others skin and wash each other, I guess to get use to each other before it gets really intimate. 

Once we were finished, we wrapped ourselves in the provided robes and went to the bedroom, and everything just started falling into place after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put this up too early, but had to since I'm leaving in a few hours.


	8. Chapter Eight

We stayed in the room all day just to feel each other’s skin. We didn't go out and if we were hungry, we ordered room service. It was amazing; I don't regret anything at all. It was early in the morning and it was time to go back home to pack for our leave. It will be sad to leave Steve and my home, but I know I'm doing this for a good reason. 

We arrive home and Steve is still asleep. James and I go to our separate rooms, start packing and changing. I got dressed in one of my suits and the shoes Steve gave me. I didn't pack any female clothing, because that would just be dumbass fuck. It didn't take long for James and I to finish packing; we still had a few minutes to spare, so we decided to spend it with Steve. 

“Steve, wake up,” I say, James was making breakfast so we can all have a meal together before we depart. 

“You guys are back, I thought you guys would leave me without a goodbye,” Steve says. 

“We would never do that to you Steve and you know it,” I say offended. 

Steve smiles, “I know, I was just messing, Wanda. Now go so I can change,” after that I go to the kitchen to see what James is doing. He was attempting to make eggs, how does someone attempt to make eggs? 

“Having trouble, James?” I say. 

He turns, “not if you mind eating burned eggs,” I laugh and take over. It was about seven minutes later that Steve finally came to the kitchen. The food was ready and we can finally eat. This time it wasn't a quiet breakfast; we spoke, as much as we could, telling each other we would miss them and all, it was a good feeling. 

It was finally time to go. “I guess this is goodbye, Steve,” I say quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear me. “Just remember, I will never forget about you and never give up okay, remember, Always,” I say. “And do not be having secret parties while we’re gone.”

“Always, Wanda, always. Can’t promise about the parties, since I’m such a stud,” he say and hugs me. I wait until he lets go and get out of the house to let Steve and James have some time alone. It didn't take long for him to finally come outside, and with that we went to the center. 

Getting to the center was fast, there was many men waiting for the bus to come to take us to Camp McCoy in Wisconsin. We would be staying there for our training. Once the bus came, we got in a line to got inside and left New York. The saddest part is Steve couldn't come with us.

It took sixteen hours to get to the camp, the longest sixteen hour in all of my years of living. We all got off the bus and waited for further instructions. It was a while till a Colonel came in, “The name is Colonel David Belman, I am going to be the ruler of this place, so I better see some fucking good soldiers,” he literally screams at our faces. “You are all here because, you are one of the best, and that is what we want, the best. Isn't that right, soldiers?” he asks.

Everybody screams, “yes, Colonel Belman!”

“Good, now everybody, a soldier will come in a bit and show you to your compartments,” after that he left. 

I look up at James and smile; I was really excited to be starting this new adventure. I don't think James was ready, though. He looked pretty freaked. “Don't worry, James, I'll protect you,” I say in my masculine voice, he just laughs. Like the Colonel said a soldier did come to take us to our compartments. There was a room for two people. 

“Okay soldiers, I will be saying two names and those two will be sharing a bunk, do you follow,” everyone screamed, yes. Once that was said, I saw James looking at me; I can practically hear him hoping for us to be put together. Then I hear James name being called, “James Buchanan Barnes and Timothy Dugan,” well that sucked. Names keep getting called out, but I never came up, this is getting suspenseful. I was finally called, “Wade Wilson and James Morita, that will be all soldiers, fallout.” I ignore James eyes and try to find this James Morita. I saw everybody get into pairs until I saw this only Japanese dude standing there looking around. I have to guess it was him, since everybody is already paired up. I walk up to him and ask, “are you James Morita?” He looks at me and nods, looking deep into my eyes. 

“Aren't you way too feminine to be a dude and call me Jim,” insulting, but I guess I am, since I am girl. Now its time for my threat. 

“Mention that again and you won’t like what’s going to happen to your face,” I smile. 

“I doubt you can actually do any damage, but whatever… Lets just go to our bunk,” he says and leaves, I start following him. He is so going to regret saying that.

The rooms where small, but not uncomfortable, this is like a wealthy life if you compare it to what Ajax put me through. “Top or bottom,” he says. For some reason my mind took it wrong and I just looked at him weird. Until he noticed, “I mean, do you want the bottom bunk or the top,” he explains. 

I must look stupid right now. “Uh, bottom,” I say. 

“Don't worry, I don't roll that way. Maybe if you were a woman,” he reassured me, but it doesn't really help in my case, but I just nod. Our entire luggage as there already so the only thing we needed to do was get comfortable. Jim and I start getting to know each other; he was actually a pretty cool dude, so funny. Still doesn’t stop me from wanting to fuck with him a little bit. We spoke for a while longer until we heard a bell ring for dinner. 

We got out and went to the lunchroom to eat. I was looking around to look for James; I finally spot him also trying to look for me. I'm still with Jim, so I ask if he wanted to meet my friend, James, and he said yes. I actually almost blew my cover; I was too close to saying boyfriend. I wave over at James to come over. He came and also brought his bunk buddy. We were talking and three more men came to speak with us, their names were Gabe Jones, James Falsworth and Jacques Dernier. We spoke and ate; we became fast buddies, if only Steve were here.

I excused myself to the bathroom not noticing James following me. I went into the bathroom, but just to look if nothing was out of place and was suddenly pushed into a stall and kissed passionately. I kissed back knowing it was James, my lovable boyfriend. 

“I can't believe you're going to be sleeping with a man that isn't me,” he says. I sign, I didn't want to either, but this is the Army, we cannot complain.

“I think it’s better than being bunked with you. Knowing you, you wouldn’t let me sleep. And I doubt the rooms are sound proof.”

“I can’t disagree with you there. Doesn’t make it better though.”

With one last lust filled kiss, I say, “let's go before it becomes to suspicious,” and with that we go back to the guys. 

We chatted a little bit more until it was time to go back to our bunks. I said bye to everyone except Jim, and gave only a meaningful stare to James. After going back, Jim and I spoke some more. 

“Like really, how the hell were you able to join the army?”

“Hey, I may look fragile, but I can more than likely kick your ass.”

He didn’t believe me. “Prove it.”

“Right now?” its not that I don’t want to, its just I can hurt him and I don’t fancy getting into trouble just yet.

“Yeah, unless you’re to scared. Its understandable,” He was getting on my nerves. 

“Fine, but I don’t want to harm you, get me something to break at least.”

“I’ll get you something even I can’t break. Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Jim was leading us outside to the field. It was dark outside, but the moon was giving us a little light. 

Jim starts looking for an object. I see him pick up a block of wood. 

“Can you be anymore typical? Your going to hold the wood and you want me to break it, right? I could do that shit in my sleep.”

“Just do it,” He holds the thick wood out in front of me. Why do I even need to prove a point? Fuck, whatever. 

I put my fingertips against the wood. “You’re doing it wrong,” I look at Jim telling him to shut up. “Just saying.”

I keep doing what I was doing and remembering what Pai Mei taught me. Not even bringing my arm back and punch the wood making it break in half. 

I look back at Jim. “Still want me to prove it in your person?”

He lets go of the wood and puts his hand up, “Point proven.” We go back to our compartment and lay on our beds.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Jim asks minutes later. 

“No,” and I go to sleep, not bothering to listen to his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Note: Was thinking of not posting today, but decided against it. My body is in so much pain and my cousin keeps making fun of me because I got plastic surgery and Im still listening to Disney songs and watching Marvel movies.


	9. Chapter Nine

I woke up at two in the morning, a thing I have grown accustom to ever since I trained with Pai Mei. I went to the bathroom and changed to the clothes they told us to wear yesterday. It was simple PT Army clothing. I went back into the room and lay down to take a nap until it was time to wake again. 

Why are my ears hurting? I opened my eyes and the lights are on and I hear yelling. “Wake up soldiers, get dressed, and fall in on the pavilion.” Luckily I was already changed, so all I had to do was go outside.

“What the fuck, how are you already changed?” Jim asks trying to put his pants on.

“Woke up early, loser,” I say walking away to the pavilion. I was the first one there… Great. I didn't want to seem like an over achiever, but I guess I’m going to be one today. A few more minutes later and everyone started coming into the pavilion and started forming a formation. 

Once we were all here, a higher ranker came in. “When people tell me I would be training the best, I want to see the best. What I saw just now was disgusting. It was pathetic, my great grandmother can change faster than you all by herself, and she can’t even do anything without help!” he yelled. 

Please don't mention me; please don't mention me, I thought. “The only one here early is this feminine looking motherfucker,” just what I didn't want. I can feel everyone's stares. Why did I have to act like the person everybody hates? “We are going to run, not jog, ten miles, is everybody ready?” he yelled some more. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Then what are you waiting for? LETS GO!” Ten miles. Really. Isn't this the Army? This is nothing compared to what Pai Mei put me through.

We needed five miles more, everybody was already falling behind, and I was still going the same pace as the car in front of us was going. Was it considered cheating if I was able to heal quickly from sore muscles? Maybe, maybe not, but I’m not one to rat myself out, I thought. 

The soldier made us stop in front of a flag. “Look up there boys. Nobody has been able to get that flag ever since it’s been put up there. Who ever can get it will not only be able to eat breakfast with the Colonel, but also get a ride all the way back to camp,” once that was said, every guy tried to get the flag. I wanted to laugh, but James was there so I didn't want to laugh at his idiocy. I take a look around the flag, in the bottom there was a handle holding the pole, but why make it easy when I can show off. I was already a dickhead in the morning. Why not make myself look more like a dickhead?

“That's enough ladies, fall in back to formation.” While everyone gave up I went up to the flag.

Maximum Effort, Wanda, I thought. Using only my arm strength, I lifted myself all the way to the top and getting the flag. I put my legs around the pole and slide down fast. I go over to the soldier, who has a shocked expression, give him the flag and got in the car, telling the Colonel thanks. The colonel also had also had the same expression as the other soldier, but drove anyways.

They told me to dress classy since I was going to eat with Colonel Belman and some other big shots. Good thing I did have a classy pair of slacks. I finished dressing and waited until it was time for breakfast. I then heard all of the other guys come back from the run. Jim came to the room sweaty as fuck. He then looked at me.

“Not only can you break a block of wood, but you can also use your arm strength and only arm strength. What the fuck are you?” he asks between breaths. He was taking of his clothes, as much as I wanted to look away, that would make it more obvious I was female.

“The main character probably ” he looked at me strange.

“What are you tal-, never mind. You fucking just lifted your whole body using only your arms,” I just shrug my shoulders. “One day you'll have to teach me that and how to break a block of wood,” he says, he was about to open the door until James opened it for him.

“Oh, I wanted to speak to Wan- Wade, if that's cool”, he says almost blowing cover. He notices that Jim didn't have a shirt on then looks at me with anger, which Jim didn't notice.

“Go ahead, I was just about to shower. Warning though, don’t talk about how much he looks like girl,” then walks off, but not before I tell him to fuck off.

James, who has already showered, gets closer to me. “I can see how much fun you having,” he says with attitude. 

“Please, don't go there James, you know everybody thinks I'm a dude and that I'm only interested in you,” I say with a smile and kiss him hard. It was getting kind of heated, but we knew we had to stop because Jim can come in anytime. 

Once James released my lips, he spoke, “how the fuck did you do that, did Pai Mei teach you that?” I laugh and nob. “I really need to meet this guy, he made the love of my life a total badass and it's making me look unmanly,” he says.

“Don't say that, you will never be unmanly in my eyes. You are and will always be my unneeded hero that I want by my side.”

“Ha, very funny,” He says. “Another thing, guess who I saw late at night punching wood with not even a pull of the arm?”

My eyes went wide, “You saw that.”

“Yeah, I did. Thought you weren’t a person to show off?”

“Okay I have an explanation. He kept on telling me I looked weak.”

“And you couldn’t help, but want to prove a point. I’ve been with you for years, Wanda. I know you already,” he says. I smile and I hug him.

There was a knock on the door making James and I get away from each other quickly and in comes in a soldier saying it was time for me to go eat breakfast with the Colonel, then departs. I look at James, “It's time for me to go,” I say.

“I am very proud of you, Wanda. Never doubt that. I love you,” I give him a quick kiss and leave for breakfast.


	10. Chapter Ten

The place we were eating in was inside the camp, but more private. There was a huge table and I got to sit next to the Colonel. Everybody was eating and asking questions, while I was just eating because nobody asked me anything, but the Colonel broke the trend. 

“So tell us, Wade. How did you get that flag?” he asks.

“Well you yourself saw, Colonel, I just used my arms,” I replied. 

“Don’t be smart with me, Wade. Who taught you?”

“I can tell you, but you wont be able to find him,” I reply truthfully. I have spent a lot of time with Pai Mei to understand how he picks his students.

He looked at me suspiciously, but just decided to drop the topic. He started asking me why I joined the Army, where I came from, and all that basic crap. It wasn't until it was just the two of us that he started asking more serious questions. 

“Say, would you like to be part of a special program?” he asks.

“Well, it depends what the program is about,” I say.

“It's called Project Rebirth. We are using a serum to make super soldiers and I think you would be a great asset to this program,” he explains.

“And why do you say that?”

“You just look like it.”

What he didn't know was I was already a super soldier. “What's going to happen and when will it happen? That’s if I do agree,” I ask for specifics.

“All they are going to do is inject a serum,” that brought up bad memories. “When it's going to happen, is tough to say. They will first experiment on someone first and if it's successful, we will allow a second person to become a super soldier. So how about it, you up to it?” he challenges. 

I shake my head no, “I'm going have to deny your offer,” he was about to ask why, but I wasn't finished. “I would like to recommend someone though,” I say.

“Deal, but they need to be part of the Army,” I didn’t think he would agree that quickly, but I'm glad. I was going to select Steve, but with that rule, I knew I couldn't. There was only one person other than Steve I would choose, and that was James.

“James Buchanan Barnes, I choose him,” I look at Colonel Belman. He was thinking hard about it.

“Okay, you got yourself a deal. But I wonder, why wouldn't you want to be a super soldier?” he asks.

“Let's just say I have a bad experience with weird things going inside me,” well that sounded gross, but good thing he didn't notice. 

It was now time to go back to the rest. I went back to my bunk. Nobody was inside. Good, don't want to have to explain why I don't want to change in front of Jim. I quickly change and look up for James who was chatting with the guys. I wanted to go up to him and tell him about the deal I have made, but a soldier started instructing us to get into formation and do some other military practices.

It has now been two years in Camp McCoy, and I still never got the courage to tell James about the deal I made long ago. In those two years, I have learned to shoot different kinds of ammunition and I became a Sergeant First Class, while James became Sergeant. I also found out James has no control over his sexual needs and always found a place to have sex in. The most surprising thing is that they haven't figured out I'm a girl. 

Steve sent letters to James and I, telling us he tried many times to join, but they just kept on saying no. James started getting worried he would be taken to jail for false information, but I was sure Steve knew what he was getting into. 

Today is the day we get to go back to New York for two days, meaning we finally get to see Steve again. The bus was here, but before I went inside, I said bye to all of my buddies and said I would meet them in England. James and I got inside the bus to get to New York in sixteen hours.

The ride didn't feel long since I was asleep the whole way. We got off the bus and headed home. When we got home, Steve wasn't there. “Do you want to do something today?” James asks. 

“If by something you don't mean sex, then yeah, sure,” I go to my room and change into a dress and heels. “How do I look?” I ask James. 

He looks at me and smiles widely, “You look gorgeous and like yourself. It's been a while since I've seen the real you, I was starting to believe I was with a man,” he laughs and kisses me passionately. We stop kissing and go for a walk outside. “Hey, I saw a poster saying there is an event about the future. Want to go?” I nod. 

We were on our way to the event, but I hear a whine and stop James.

“James, wait. Did you hear that?”

“No.”

I follow the sound and what I find isn't that surprising. It was Steve getting beat up. James was about to go, but I beat him to it. “Hey, you better fucking stop,” I grab his hand to pull him off Steve and punch his nose. He falls to the ground groaning. 

“Bitch, you broke my fucking nose! What the fuck are you? ” He screams in pain. I can see his nose bleeding.

“The person who will rip your fucking dick off, so if you don't want anything else removed, I suggest you get lost,” and with that he left in fear. I turn back to Steve and see James helping him up.

“I'm starting to think you like getting beat up,” I hear James as I walk over to them. 

“You guys are back for how long?” Steve asked.

“We leave the day after tomorrow to England,” I reply, noticing a paper on the floor. I pick up the paper and take a look; it's another of Steve’s failed applications. 

“Yeah, with the rest of the 107th,” James says lastly, also taking a peek at the paper. “What try was this?” he asks Steve. 

Steve looks at the floor, “fifth.” I know James wanted to say something to Steve, but this is supposed to be a fun day, so I grab his shoulder and signal him to shut up.

“Let's go, Steve,” I go over to him and drag him forward.

“Go where?”

“To the future,” James replies. I was so excited about this. I’ve always wanted to know what the future may seem like. James comes over to me and wraps his hand around my waist and led us to the exhibit.


	11. Chapter Eleven

There was a huge crowd waiting to see Howard Stark’s new invention. There was a car in the middle of the stage, when suddenly Howard came out, “Hello Ladies and Gentleman. What if I told you in a few years cars won't even have to touch the ground,” he said, and lifted a lever and the car starters to float. It surprised everyone; it was fucking awesome. Then the most embarrassing thing happened, the car malfunctioned and fell to the ground. Quickly he covered up his embarrassment, “well, I did say a few years,” good save, Stark.

“That soldier is super cute, lets go ask him to dance,” I turn to the voices. It was two beautiful girls. “That must be his sister,” what. I have blonde hair and he had brown hair and we don’t even look alike. Bitches. I see them come towards us. I’ll just play along.

“Hello Soldier, what’s your name?” little miss bitch number one asked.

“James Barnes.”

“Want to come dancing with us?” Bitch two asked. “You’re sister can come too.”

James made a confused face, “she’s-.”

“Yes, I’m his sister. I love my brother so much, I just want to beg for him to keep screwing me,” The expression on their faces was hilarious. I don’t think they were expecting that response. I mean, who really wants to know if siblings are screwing each other.

“Maybe some other time,” they left.

I look at James; his eyes were really wide looking at me. “What?”

“I just cannot believe you would go that far.”

“James, you don’t want to challenge me on that, but that’s not the problem. Steve is gone and we need to find him,” James nobs and we both try to find Steve.

We found him on a recruitment booth. I turn to James and tell him to stay there for a while so I can speak to Steve alone.

I go up to Steve, “You’re going to try again?” I ask. 

“Of course I am. Don’t try to stop me.”

“Wasn’t planning to. You do what you want to do and don’t let anybody stop you.”

“Thanks, I really needed that,” he says. “Where’s Bucky?”

“I made him wait. Want to go dancing?”

He shakes his head no. “No thanks, I’m going to try again. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

At that moment James made an appearance. He grabs a hold of Steve and takes him out of the booth. “You know there is a lot of other things you can do to help, right,” James says. 

“What, do you want me to get my little red wagon and collect scraps,” Steve argued back. 

“Why not?”

“No, I will not do that. I need to fight. There are men…” he looks at me, “and women, there laying their lives out on the line. I can't just be here and do nothing.”

“You will get a place in the Army, I can feel it. Remember, you still need to become Captain America,” I say.

“Let's not dwell on this. Wanda and I are planning to go dancing, care to join?” James asks. Steve says no. James turns to me, “Lets go, sister.”

“Okay, brother,” the look of disgust in Steve’s face was funny. “Inside joke.”

“Don't do anything stupid while we’re gone,” James jokes to Steve.

“How can I, when you're taking all the stupid with you,” I laugh and hug him tightly. James and Steve hug as well, of course with some insults. 

“Now little sister,” I start following him. “Tell me how much you love me.”

“I love you very, very much big brother,” I giggle and we head to the dance. 

We arrive to the dance; James takes me to the dance floor and slow danced with me. A new guy was playing romantic music, I think his name was Frank Sinatra; he's really good, I wonder if he will ever become famous. We danced for a while, until my feet begun to feel painful.

We sat down and spoke to each other. “I love you, Wanda,” James said out of nowhere.

“I love you too, James.” 

“Once we finish with the war. Let’s get married. Okay.”

That was out of nowhere. I never thought about getting married. I still need to find Francis. But it wasn’t a bad thought. I look at James, “Yeah, that would be good,” he smiles.

“Do you want some water?” He asks.

“Yeah, I would like some,” I say. I cannot wait to be James wife; a smile forms in my face. 

I took my shoes off and waited for James to come back. Some one stood right next to me who I thought was James, but I got some other guy trying to flirt with me. “Come on, dance with me. I'm sure I can persuade you that I'm the right man for you,” can this guy be anymore pathetic, I thought. 

Before I can say anything, James shows up. “Actually buddy, she's mine. It would be great if you don't attempt to steal her from me because if you do, things are going to get ugly.” This side of James is doing something to me. We should go home soon. 

Before a fight even starts, I grab my shoes, take James hand and led him outside the dance. Once outside, I kiss him hard as if I hadn't kissed him in a long time. 

“Let's go home,” he nods and does as I say. Getting through the front door of our house, James kisses me. We didn't even make it into his room yet and our clothes were already detached of our bodies. 

Time Passes

I had my head on his chest thinking about Steve, while James was sleeping. I know it's bad to be thinking about another man, when your own is sleeping right next to you, but I was really worried about Steve. He didn't come home last night. I wonder where he is? I shake James awake, “what do you want?” he asks.

“Steve didn't come home last night, do you know where he is?” I questioned him.

“Hey called saying he won't be coming home,” he look at me and smiles. “Don't worry, babe. He isn't a kid anymore,” I know he isn't but I've known him since he was a baby, I can't just not worry, but I let it go. 

The whole day after we went out and just roamed around New York. When it got dark we went back home and fell asleep once again. Steve was home by then, I felt he wasn't telling us something, but I was too sleepy to get it out of him. 

The next morning James and I left to England. I was back to my boyish looks, something I didn't miss at all. Instead of taking a bus, we went to England by boat. The whole way there was boring. Since we were soldiers, we had to work. England was beautiful, it was better that I got to experience it with James. We met up with our friends and the day got better.

We were stationed on a camp close to London and we had a week to prepare for battle. We were going to Azzano, Italy. The preparations were normal military practices. We packed our weapons and things that would be needed for us to survive and kill. It wasn't necessary for me to carry guns because every time I wanted a specific weapon, I can just reach around my back and get it. This serum Ajax gave me really did a number on me, be it good and bad, but I wasn't complaining.

A week had passed, we made it to Azzano. I was given a group to lead, we were going to attack a Hydra base. I was ordering my unit, telling them what has to be done. We were trying to sneak inside the building; tanks and Nazis surrounded everything, except a spot with an unnoticeable opening. I opened the opening; I turn to my unit to tell them to keep watch. I crawl through the entrance and make it through the other end. 

Good, nobody is here. I waited for all the guys to come out of the opening and told them to keep quiet. I look around, we are in a hallway, I go to the end of the hallway and I hear soldiers speaking Italian. I can hear footsteps coming closer, so I prepare to elbow the soldier. Once I saw one of his hands swing, I hit him in the face, knocking him unconscious and slowly lowering him, so he won't make a sound. 

I tell the guys to check him and they did immediately. Luckily, they found a key to open doors. James stayed close to me the whole time. I knew he was worried, even though I could tell him I can't die, I don’t want to. After telling everybody to get their weapons ready, we fired at our enemies. 

When the coast was clear we checked every room we can find. We ended up in an office, I checked almost everywhere for anything that can tell us about their plans, but nothing. Then the worst possible thing happened, I felt a bullet go right though my head. 

So this is what it feels like to be shot in the head, I thought. I fell to the ground. I was just dizzy, but I’m sure it looks like I died. 

Days Pass

I woke up strapped onto a chair, what the fuck is going on, I thought

“Men, she's awake, before she teleports again, make her sleep again,” so this isn't the first time I've awoken, and they know I'm a girl. 

“Where am I?” I ask tiredly.

“You my dear are in Austria, but don't worry, you will be sleeping right about now,” and as he said, I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random: Just got the most exciting news. I'm going to see Sebastian Stan in Austin. I'm just so fucking excited, I couldn't hold it in.


	12. Chapter Twelve

James POV

When they ambushed us, we were shot in places that were not likely to kill us, but Wanda was a different story. They shot her in the head; she had dropped dead. I didn’t have time to react because they knocked us out quickly.

Now the rest of us are working and the only thing I can think of is wanting to die already. 

I was starting to get sick and tired. They made us work on the Valkyrie and if we even stopped for a minute they would beat us until we got up and worked again. 

Steve’s POV

I finally became who I wanted to be and what Wanda knew I would become, Captain America. The only thing was I wasn’t fighting a war. I made films. I know Wanda wouldn't be proud of me. I'm in Italy now, trying to do my performance that was failing royally. All they wanted to see was the girls dancing, not a man who pretends to fight a war. They began to throw food at me. 

I was sitting down drawing a monkey on a unicycle. Is this what I was? A dancing monkey? Bucky and Wanda haven't mailed me in more than a month, I wonder what their doing. I was in deep thought until I heard footsteps come.

“Hello, Steve,” it was Peggy. 

“Hi,” I turn to her surprised that she is even here. “What are you doing here?”

“Officially, I’m not here at all,” she sits down. “That was quite a performance.”

Well, that’s embarrassing. “Yeah. I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I’m used to are usually more… Twelve.”

“I understand you’re “America’s New Hope”,” She says.

“Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit.”

“Is that Senator Brandt I hear?” 

“At least he’s got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab.” I say. Wanda wouldn’t take that as an excuse. 

“And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?” She continues. “You were meant for more than this, you know.”

Of course I know. Wanda would always tell me I would do great things in the future and now I’m failing her. 

“What?”

“When I was younger, my best friend Wanda always believed in me. She said I was going to go out and help out my country. I finally got everything I wanted and I’m wearing tights, disappointing her.”

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“No, she was my other best friend’s girlfriend,” when I finished my reply, there was an ambulance beeping behind us. They were bringing down an injured person. “They look like they’ve been through hell.”

“These men more than most,” She said. “Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th.” What. “The rest were killed or captured.”

“The 107th?” it can’t be.

“What?” she looked confused.

I got up without another word, not caring that it was pouring rain. “Come on,” I tell Peggy. 

“Colonel Phillips,” I say walking over to his desk.

“Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. What is your plan today?” He wasn’t even trying to be serious. 

“I need the Casualty list from Azzano,” I ordered.

“You don’t get to give me orders, son.”

“I just need two names, First Sergeant Wade Wilson and Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th,” I really have not time to waste.

Colonel Phillips looks at Peggy. “You and I are going have a conversation later that you wont enjoy,” He threatens. 

“Please tell me if their alive, sir. B-A-R…” I wasn’t able to finish my spelling.

“I can spell,” he starts to get up, “ I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name Barnes does sound familiar. Wade, motherfucking Wade, who can forget him. I’m Sorry.”

I don’t know how to react to that. Just thinking Wanda and Bucky being dead pains me. “What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?” 

“Yes, it's called “winning the war”,” he says. He wasn’t even planning on saving them. 

“But if you know where they are, why not at least…” 

“There thirty miles behind the lines though some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand because you’re a chorus girl.” Ouch.

That does it. “I think I understand just fine.”

“Well, understand it somewhere else. If I read correctly, you got somewhere to be in thirty minutes,” he then walks off. 

I look at the map that was in front of me. I have a plan. “Yes, sir. I do.”

I walk out of the tent and go to my cabin. I start packing everything up to get ready. Then Peggy comes in.

“What do you plan to do, walk to Austria?” 

“If that’s what it takes,” I needed to do this.

“You heard the Colonel. Your friends are most likely dead,” that is not something I want to hear right now.

“ You don’t know that,” I deny.

“Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…” I cut her off.

“By the time he’s done that, it could be too late,” I was starting to get frustrated of people just telling me to stop. I walk out, hearing Peggy call my name, but I keep on going.

I get to a car, put everything inside and turn to Peggy. “You told me I was meant for something more than this. Did you mean that?”

“Every word,” if I didn’t know any better, I would believe Wanda was Peggy.

“Then you got to let me go,” I get inside the car. 

“I can do more than that.”

Few hours passed, I was inside the Hydra base. I was looking around for the POW. I looked under me and there they were. They were caged in. There was an officer looking out so I knocked him out. 

I grab the soldier’s keys when a man asks who I am. “I’m Captain America, “ the prisoners looked confused. 

I get down and start unlocking the cages, getting everybody out. I start looking for Wanda and Bucky. “I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes and a First Sergeant Wade Wilson,” I say.

“Steve, is that you?” I turn and there stands Bucky. 

“Yeah, its me.”

“You look taller. Why?”

“I joined the Army,” I smile. “Where’s Wade?” I ask him. My question made him frown.

The look on Bucky’s face already gave me a clue on what may have happened to her. “They killed her, Steve. They ambushed and they shot her in the head,” he said not even bothering with keeping her gender a secret. 

“You’re lying,” there is no way Wanda is dead.

“I wish I was,” I see tears coming out of his eyes and I can feel mine coming too. “Steve, I can’t live without her. I want to die.”

As much as killing myself would relief my pain, Wanda wouldn’t want that. I grab Bucky by the shoulders, “don’t let Wanda’s death mean nothing. She would want us to help others, right?” 

He nods, “You’re right. We need to help others for Wanda.”

There were gasps all around us. I look to the soldiers. A Japanese-American came up to me. “So… Wade was a girl named Wanda?” I nod.

“I made fun of her once for looking weak, but now that I know she just wanted to fight as a soldier, I regret it. She is the bravest and strongest woman I would ever meet. I’m sorry.”

As much I wanted to cry, there was not time. “Besides you soldiers, is there anybody else you can be somewhere locked?” I questioned.

“There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it,” a soldier says. Okay, that’s good. I now have a place to look.

“The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give them hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find,” I’m about to go, but someone asks a question.

“Wait. You know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah. I’ve knocked Adolf Hitler over 200 times,” inside joke. I start running, until I hear footsteps close to me. I turn and it was Bucky. 

“Bucky, you stay with them to.”

“Not a fucking chance. I want to help you,” as much as I want to argue, there is no time. So I just start running again. This is for you, Wanda. I will be the person you wanted me to be.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bucky and I are beating up soldier left and right, trying to find the room. We came across a hallway and a man was getting out of a room and started running after he saw us. 

We were going to run after him, but we heard a groan from the room. We go inside, and there lies Wanda with her long blonde hair in full glory. 

Wanda’s POV

Why am I shaking, are they taking me somewhere else. 

“Wanda,” Steve is that you? The person gets me off the bed and holds me still. 

I turn to the person and noticed it was James and someone who looked like Steve, but buffer. “You look like Steve, but not like Steve.”

The Steve look alike chuckles a bit. “It’s me alright. You better believe it.”

I turn to James” he looked like hell. “What happened to you?”

“I should be asking you that. I saw you get shot in the head,” He grabs my head and takes a look around it; I guess trying to look for a bullet wound. “And then to find that there is no bullet hole,” he gives off a confused expression.

“I may have purposely forgotten to mention a little part of my story.”

“Care to explain,” says Steve; still not able to believe that I would not tell them something this important. 

I smile and nod. “I will, but I don’t think there is any time right now.”

“You may be right, but don’t think you are going to get away with is one. Let’s go,” Steve says and we start following him.

James was now stuck to my hip, as if something was bothering him. Well, what wasn’t bothering him? He just say his girlfriend was just shot dead two months ago, then finds out she is actually alive. 

My eyes were only on Steve, not because I was attracted to him, but how the fuck did he get that huge? 

We were running trying to find any source of exists. There was a sudden explosion under us. We stepped away and started going up stairs, until we were met with Schmidt.

“Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films,” Films? Captain America? 

While Steve and Schmidt were talking all I can think about was how Steve was actually able to manage becoming Captain America. I can feel a sense of pride overwhelming me. I feel like a mother finding out her son just became something that can save the world. 

“I see you found our little toy,” I was out of my thoughts and was now paying attention to what he was yapping about. “We would have been able to turn you, but because of your damn teleportation you made it difficult for us to even get anything close to you. You would have made an excellent asset,” Steve suddenly punched him in the jaw; it suddenly turned into a mini battle. 

Schmidt was able to push Steve away. Zola didn’t waste anytime separating the catwalk.

“No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!” he yells then does the grossest things I’ve seen, and I was a room filled with monsters. He takes off his fucking face, leaving only a red skull or skin. Who fucking cares. 

“You don’t have one of those, do you” James asks. Am I missing something?

“You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind,” he starts to leave. “Unlike you, I embrace it proudly, without fear. And Wanda we will make more use of your power.”

Make more use of my powers? What does he mean?

“Then how come you’re running?” Steve says, but gets ignored.

“We don’t have time, Steve. Lets go,” I start leading them up stairs to an exit I saw. There was a thick rail connecting the two catwalks together. Now, I just have to convince them to do as I say. “James, you go first.”

He looks at me. “Are you fucking crazy? Never mind, Of course you are. I saw you “die”. I don’t want to lose you again,” James says. 

I kiss him immediately, and then look at him. “If you don’t do this now. You will lose me,” I tell him, giving him a little scare. He shakes his head in a daze and does what I say. I look back at Steve. “Now its your turn.”

“Wanda, I think you should go first.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Steve. No matter how strong you got, I will always think of you and James first. You are my son, even if you look older than I do, but I raised you too. Now go before I get angry.”

“Fine,” Steve starts getting on the rail and walks to James on the other side, but the most inconvenient thing happens. The rail starts to fall making Steve jump to the other side. That’s when I teleported behind them. 

They both look up expecting me to be on the other side, but I was right behind them. I went between them. “What are you losers waiting for? Lets go” They both turn to look at me. “Don’t be so shocked. I wouldn’t be me without a little bit of drama,” We start making my way (Downtown… JK) outside of the building and meeting up with the rest of the soldiers.

They were all waiting for Steve and Bucky to come out, not expecting me though. 

“Well, if it isn’t Wade motherfucking Wilson or should I say Wanda fucking Wilson,” Jim suddenly hugged me. “I thought you were dead. Well, everybody thought you were dead,” he said, still shocked that I was still living and breathing. 

“What can I say, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” I said and everybody laughed. 

Falsworth steps out behind Jim. “Before we go back to Italy. I would just like to say to Wade… I mean Wanda. That nobody would cares if you are a woman, you will always be the best leader for us.” Everybody started shouting Hoorah. “To Wanda, for being so fucking Majestic,” Falsworth finishes his speech.

I smile, “Thank you and as much I would love to make a ridiculous speech right now, I think its time we go home,” Everybody agrees and we all start walking. Steve and James by my side like it was meant to be. 

During the way back to Italy, the soldiers had found out I was actually James partner and were disappointed. They treated me the same like before, nothing changed. I am glad for that.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Are you finally going to explain to us why you cannot die?” Steve asked. 

We were still making our way to Azzano. We should be there by the day after tomorrow. We made camp on a plain forest to stay hidden. All the soldiers were tired of all the walking we had to be doing. I should thank Francis for that, before I kill him. 

Wait, Steve just said something. James, Steve and I were sitting inside my tent in silence, before Steve asked me a question. I look up to him, “what?”

“Why aren’t you dead? You were shot in the head. It should have killed you,” James said. 

“You guys already know my whole story, so I’m not going to bother telling you again. But I might have purposely not told you that minor detail,” I confessed, avoiding their gaze.

“How is that minor? Bucky and I thought you were dead. Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve said with anger. 

I finally looked at them. I shrug my shoulders, “ to make the plot of the story interesting, guess.”

James and Steve looked confused. “What story?”

“Never mind, all you need to know is that I am incapable of dying. That’s it. No more secrets,” I said. They looked at me as if I was lying. “What, I’m telling the truth this time. I’m more nude than with my clothes off.”

Both laughed. “At least we know we got our Wanda back,” James said. “Now for another important question. What did they do to you in the room?” 

My smile faded, James and Steve noticed. “What happened, Wanda?” Steve asked more forcibly.

“Nothing, they just tired to get some of my blood, but weren’t successful. I think they noticed what I was able to do and wanted to make more of me, but who knows. Maybe they wanted to at least do one good deed and donate some blood to out weigh the bad, but I wasn’t about to take my chances,” I rambled. 

Steve looked straight at my eyes. “I couldn’t have asked for a better mother and friend. You are the strongest person I know,” Steve suddenly hugs me. “Don’t ever change.”

James joins in the hug as well. “And I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend.”

“Maybe there is one thing you can change,” Steve let go of me. 

“And what would that be Captain America?” I salute. 

“You can stop with the bad language,” he said. 

I smile at him. “Fuck no,” both Steve and James start laughing. 

Day After Tomorrow

We finally made it back to back to camp. Try picturing a moment were nobody believed in you then, Bam, you just fucked that person were the sun don’t shine. That’s how it looked and felt like. We looked badass. 

The soldiers that were already in the camp greeted us with applause and shouts. I started to wave at them like I was a queen, but all they did was stare at me like they didn’t know me. 

Bucky got close to my ear. “They last time they saw you, you where a boy,” he whispered. Oh yeah, I forgot. I am going to be in deep shit with Colonel Phillip. Just accept your fate, Wanda. You’re going to jail. I mean, I know I could escape, but it still sucks having that on my record. 

Steve suddenly stopped, but because I was in such deep thought I ran into him. I wonder why he stopped. I looked in front of him and there was Colonel Phillip. I quickly hid behind him again. 

He started talking to the Colonel. I really hope he didn’t see me. “I’d like to surrender my self for disciplinary action,” What the fuck Steve, you just saved the whole unit.

Knowing how the Colonel was, I was ready to beat him with my fist. “That won’t be necessary,” I let out a breath. I was almost about to harm a Colonel. “But I must ask why do you have a girl behind you? That looks awfully like Wade Wilson,” shit, he noticed. 

Steve turned and reviled me. “Sir, I’d like you to meet Wanda Wilson, otherwise known as Wade Wilson,” he introduces me. 

Phillips looks at Steve and I with startled eyes. I look at his side; there is a girl there. She also looked shocked. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” He said. He starts to think. “Lets go in to my office, “Wanda”,” he said. Steve, James and I were already going together until he turns back to us. “Alone.” 

I look at James and Steve. “Don’t worry. If anything happens I can take it,” I left with the Colonel.

“Hey, let’s hear it for Captain America!” I hear James yell. Lucky bastards, I want to congratulate him too. 

We go into the Phillips office. He sits down and looks at me. “Now tell me, who are you?”

“An alien from outer space, here to save the planet from boringness,” I said. Phillip looks non-amused.

“Well you certainly act like Wade Wilson. But I need more proof than that,” After he said that, I start looking around. What can I shoot? I see a target board right above him in the wall. 

I got a gun out and pointed at his head. He looked shocked. Good, he should be. I raise the gun and shot at the center. He looked back at the target then at me. “Well shit, you are Wade Wilson,” he said. 

“Well, Wanda Wilson, actually.”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that. Do you know you can go to jail for many years for false identity?” you just had to open you mouth, Wanda. When are you going to learn to shut it? “But I don’t feel like being an asshole today, so you are fine,” he said.

I looked at him surprised. “Really?” he nods. “Like really, really?”

“Any more of that and you’re gone,” I nod excitedly. “Also, on paper you will be Wade Wilson, but there will be no need for the disguise. One more thing, you cannot have any sort of romantic relationships with any of the soldiers,” Its like my life is full of crap of something, I thought. 

“What if I’m already in a relationship with a soldier, but it was before we became soldiers?” I asked.

He looked at me with an “are you serious” face. He shakes his head. “Okay, fine. I’ll let that slide.”

“Thank you, Colonel Phillips. You won’t regret this decision,” I said and saulte.

“Well I hope not, First Sergeant Wanda,” he says. 

“Now, before you leave, I had got a message from Colonel Belman and he said that you made a request to have Sergeant Barnes become a super soldier, is that correct?” I nod. “When you arrive to England tomorrow, he will be escorted to take the serum. It seems Dr. Erskine had hidden away a second dose of the serum that was used on Rogers. You may go now,” Mystery solved, so that's why Steve looks so different. 

I made my way out of Phillips office and went to Steve and James. It seemed the rest of the soldiers all went to rest in their bunks.

Steve was the first to talk, “So, what happened, Wanda?”

“Just told me if I wanted to stay a soldier of the U.S. Army, I would have to break up with my boyfriend,” I look at James. “Sorry James, it’s not going to work out.”

James begins to straighten up and come up with ideas. “What? Wanda, you cannot do that. We could just pretend we are not together or anything, whatever,” He starts running his mouth. I start to giggle, which makes him look at me. “You’re fucking with m aren’t you?” I nod. “You bitch,” he hugs me and I hug back. 

“Why don’t we get back to bed? I’m sure Steve is going to have a long day ahead of him tomorrow,” I look at Steve and he nobs.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Everything was packed and we were all ready to go. I have never been nervous from trips, but I am nervous about this one. Why? Well, James is finally going to become like Steve. The thing is… I haven’t told him. 

We were sitting next to each other on the bus. Steve went to talk to the pretty lady. It was the perfect time to tell him. I look at him. His beautiful face, sometimes I cannot help, but admire it. 

“What are you doing?” he said. I didn’t even know he was looking at me too. 

“I need to tell you something,” I said. 

“Let me guess. You love me,” I give a small laugh. 

“Besides that, what I need to tell you is something serious.”

He was already starting to notice I was not joking. “What is it?”

“I may have signed you up to take the Super Soldier serum,” I say, but still looking straight into his eyes. 

His face says it all; he was shocked. “You did what?”

“I signed-“

He cut me off. “I know what you said. Why the hell would you do that?” He raised his voice. 

“I don’t know. When they asked me, Steve was the first on my mind, but they said it had to be someone in the Army already. The only person I could think of was you,” he didn’t even want to look at me. “I’m sorry, James. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” I said. 

He looks at me then starts to think. About thirty second later he starts talking. “I’ll do it. Only because I want to, I’m not doing it for you,” I look at him. “Fine, I’m doing it so I can at least protect you a little bit.”

I kiss him. “Thank you.”

We finally made it to England, the way here was long, but it was nice to finally do nothing. What I was worried about was James. I don’t know how the procedure is, but I hope it doesn’t kill him. 

Steve, James and I got onto a car that was going to take us to the lab. It was when Steve noticed we were not headed to our hotel room. “Why aren't we going to our hotel, Wanda?” Steve asked.

“Yeah Wanda, why aren’t we going to our hotel room,” James asks me sarcastically. Asshole.

“James is going to take the Super Soldier Serum,” I said quickly. Steve looks at me astonished. “What?”

“Nothing, That’s great,” Steve looks at James, and then smiles. “We are going to be Super Soldier Buddies.” I start to laugh. I thought Steve was going to be mad, but this is better. 

Finally arriving to the facility, a lady escorted us to the lab. I looked around and there was the legendary Howard Stark. Am I dreaming, thee Howard Stark is here, I think I'm going to faint. 

He comes over to us. “Hello, I'm Howard Stark, I've heard so many things about you, Wanda Wilson. How you were able to join the Army even though being a woman is truly an inspiration to women. And may I say you are certainly a very beautiful woman,” Howard compliments. 

“Yes, my Wanda really is a beautiful woman,” he says possessively. 

Howard just smiles, “you must be James. Heard about you as well. So tell me, are you ready.” James nods, “then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it.” 

They make James take off his shirt; I couldn't help but glaze at his torso. He noticed me looking at me, so he winked at me.

Assistants started putting him inside a metal cage. I can feel myself starting to feel sick, but it's not unknown why. My time with Ajax and how I was put in that glass cage, luckily James would have a different experience. 

Howard made everybody step back, and begun the process. It didn't last long, James had screamed for a bit, which made me worry, but Steve went through the same thing and nothing bad happened to him.

The cage opened, revealing James. He looked the same except he did gain a little more muscle. “Are you feeling okay, James,” I ask. They get him out of the cage and help him stand straight up. 

“I feel stronger, but tired,” I smile and hug him, he wraps his arms around me too. 

I let go of the hug. “Come on lets get you into a shirt,” Howard’s assistants brought a plain white shirt and handed it to me. I helped James put on the shirt, since he was a little weak for now. 

After some few things that needed to be taken care of we went left to our hotel. Steve got his own room, while James and I got one for us. 

We laid down on the bed, just in each other’s arms. “Let’s walk around England tomorrow. Yeah?” I proposed. 

“Why?”

I look at him. “Well, why else. To take a look around and explore a bit,” I said. We didn’t receive any duties for tomorrow, so this gives James and I a chance to have some time together. 

He nobs. “Yeah, sure.” 

I rested my head back on his chest. The silence lasted for a small amount. 

“When was the last time we did it?” James asked. 

What the hell. I look up at him again. “Are you seriously thinking about that right now?”

“It must have been more than three months now,” he said. James begins to rub my waist with his hands. Okay, I’m feeling it now. 

I take my place on top of him and get close to his face. “Let’s see what you got, Bucky,” I say, sensually. 

Time Passes

It was dark outside, but it didn’t go noticed by James and I until hours later. There had been a new discovery as well. It seems that James stamina has increased massively. 

I saw lying on top of James, too tried to even move. “I think this makes up for the three months,” I said, heavily.

He laughs. “No doubt about it. Let’s go to sleep,” I got off James and went straight to bed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

England was pretty boring to be honest. The war must have really put them down. James and I were walking around and there was nothing fun. 

I noticed civilians’ giving me strange looks. Must be because I am a female in a soldier uniform. I can feel the glazes of women looking at me with disgust. This really is lowering my self-esteem; James seemed to have noticed my emotion. 

“Don’t worry about what anybody thinks. I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the whole world,” James reassures me. My esteem sure didn’t waste anytime going up again. 

“Let’s just go back to the hotel there isn’t anything to do here,” I said. James nobs and we head back. 

Getting inside our hotel room, the phone began to ring. “Can you get it James, I’m going to the bathroom,” I head to the bathroom; I was able to hear some of James conversation. 

“No, this is James. Wanda went to the bathroom,” so its for me. “I can give her a message, sure,” I can hear him start looking for something. “Okay, got it thanks,” I wonder who it was.

I got out of the bathroom. “Who was that?” I ask.

James looks at me. “It was Peggy Carter.” Who?

“Who’s Peggy Carter?” 

“The woman with the brown hair and red lips,” oh yeah, now I remember. Who can forget such a beautiful woman? Not me that’s for sure. 

“What did she want?”

“She said that there is going to be a “celebration” in a club close by and asked if you wanted to meet in her hotel then go together,” James said. “Here’s the address,” he hands me the paper. 

“Okay. Did she say when she wanted me to meet her,” I ask. 

“Yeah, she said,” he looked at the clock. “About now. So you should probably go. I’m going to go with Steve.” He said. 

“Okay, see you there then,” I go out the door and head to Carter’s hotel room. 

I’m right in front of her door, but I don’t have the courage to knock. Why am I so nervous? Just get it over with. I knocked on the door. 

“Be there in a second,” who I assume is Peggy said. The door opens making her visible. “You must be Wanda Wilson,” I nob. “Steve has told me so much about you. Please come in,” She moves aside allowing me in. 

We sat on the rounded table she had. It was kind of awkward being here. I didn’t even know her and she invited me to her house. 

“So Wanda, why did you join the U.S. Army?” What with the sudden integration?

“I was bored and had nothing better to do,” I said. 

She didn’t like me answer, I can tell. “I think you are a lot more heroic then you want to let on,” she said. 

“You can believe whatever you want, but I like to picture myself in the middle between a villain and a hero.” 

She smiles. “Well, at least you won’t go villainous, than I guess I can deal with that. I’m already starting to like you. I think we can be great friend,” I smile too. I’ve never been a friend with a girl before, so this is awesome. 

“I would really like that,” I said. 

She starts looking at my clothes. “You are certainly not wearing your uniform to the celebration,” she said. 

“I have other things, but they are all the same. Everything is male.” 

“Why?”

“I couldn’t really afford to be bring female clothing to become a male Army soldier, could I?”

She smiles. “I guess you’re right,” she starts to think. “I think I may have something for you to wear,” She goes to her luggage. 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind wearing this,”

“Sorry, but I don’t think I asked you. Here it is,” She pulls out a beautiful black dress. “I haven't worn this since I was a nineteen, sadly it doesn't fit anymore, but I just can't seem to get rid of it,” she hands me the dress. 

“If you love it so much, why lend it to me.”

“Because if anybody's going to have it, I want it to be you,” Wait, have it. I look at her strange. “Like I said, I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

“Thank you, I’ll go change now,” I go into the bathroom to change. I look at the mirror, it fit me well, it was s little tight around the chest area, but nothing I couldn't handle. I wore a chest bind for almost three years; I got use to it. I get out to show Peggy and I can tell she loved it.

“You look gorgeous in that dress, James won't be able to keep his eyes off you,” we both giggle. 

We stayed in her room a while longer. She did my hair to make it look more presentable, then headed out to the club. 

“Why don’t you go in first, I’ll meet with you guy’s later. I need to do something,” I nodded and went to find James and Steve. I was not able to find them, but I found my battle buddies. 

“Well if it isn’t Wanda Wilson. Looking gorgeous as ever,” Jim said. “Why don’t you sit with us? And while you’re at it, dump that boyfriend of yours and be mine” he offered. 

“Thanks, but I don’t want to. I’m actually on a mission to find Steve and that so called boyfriend of mine. Do you guys happen to know where they are?” I asked them. 

“Wilson, when are you not on a mission?” I smile. “Their in the bar on the other side,” I thank Dungan and head out to Steve and James. 

They were talking about who knows what. I went behind them. “How are my beautiful boys doing?” I kiss them both on the cheek. 

They both turn to look at me. “Wanda, you’re not in your uniform?” James said. 

“Nope, Peggy gave me this dress to wear,” I did a turn. “Isn’t it pretty?” I said. 

“It’s beautiful, Wanda. You look beautiful,” Steve smiled, while James nodded. He moves and allows me to sit in the middle.

“Thank you.”

Steve looks like his in serious thought. “Can I ask you a question, Wanda?”

“Do you even have to ask?” I look at Steve. “What is it?”

“Will you be willing to fight along side me in battle?” Steve asked. 

My face right now should be saying, “You’re dumb”. “Is that even a question, Rogers? I will kill anybody for you. You are my baby, not by birth, but I did take care of you. You should have known my answer by now.”

“That’s exactly what I told him,” James said. “Wanda would do anything for you, Steve.”

“You guys really are the best,” Steve says. 

“What made you think otherwise?” I joked. I looked around the room and noticed Peggy at the entrance. “Hey, Carter,” I wave at her, getting up from my seat. Steve and James begin to get up as well. 

“Hello, Wanda, Captain, Barnes,” she said.

“Wow, first name bases. Are we dating now? Just kidding,” I joke. They laugh. “Or am I?” I start to wiggle my eyebrows, they laugh some more.

Peggy stopped laughing. “Please Wanda, stop making me laugh. I really need to tell Rogers something for tomorrow,” she said. 

“My lips are sealed,” I made a gesture of sealing my lips. James gave me a look of knowing it was going to shut me up for long. 

Peggy turns to Steve. “Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?” she asked. Steve agreed. Noise coming from the team started to get louder, making us turn to the noise. “I see your top squad is prepping for duty.” 

“You don’t like music?” James asked. 

Without even looking at James, only at Steve she answers his question. “I do, actually… I might even go dancing when all of this is over.”

My turn. “Then what are you waiting for?” I dare ask. 

She turned to me. “The right partner,” she suddenly gives me peck on the lips, leaving a red mark. She doesn’t leave before telling something else to Steve. “0800, Captain.”

Steve can do nothing, but nod. He was just as shocked as I was. I, Wanda Wilson, was just kissed by a woman for the first time, and it felt good. 

Both James and Steve looked at me. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just as shocked as you are,” I said sitting back down. 

Time Passes (Still at the bar)

“I think I better go. Big day tomorrow,” Steve leaves leaving James and I.

After seeing Steve leave, I turn back to James. “Want to go dance?” I ask. It has been a while since I’ve had a dance with James. 

He smiles. “With you. Always,” James grabs my hand and drags me to the dance floor. We slowed dance for a bit in each other’s arms. Suddenly, James grabs my hair, pulling my head back and kissing my lips. 

The kiss lasted a while until we both needed to breath. I look into his eyes. “What was that all about?” 

“Can’t have the last person to kiss you not be me. Man or woman,” he said. I laugh and begin to slow dance once again. “I never told you how beautiful you look in that dress.”

“Thanks. You look handsome as well.” It was minutes later we decided it was time to go back to our room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“So, do you have any idea what our team is called?” I asked James. We were currently throwing punches at each other. 

James attempts to hit my stomach, but I block. “Steve said we are the Howling Commandos.” 

I was able to punch James in the stomach, but it did nothing to him. “Are we allowed to wear underpants? I don’t think I’d be comfortable having my vagina rub against my Army uniform pants,” I said.

James stopped trying to attack me, knowing it was useless. “I don’t think he means commandos like that,” he laughs. “But I’ll ask.” 

“We should go see what Steve is up to,” James agrees and follows me lead. 

We stop at a secretary. “Do you happen to know where Steve Rogers is?” I ask her. She tells us the directions and went on our way. 

When finally spotting Steve, we went up to him. “Hey, Steve. What is that?” he was holding a circled shield with bullet marks on it. 

“That is his new shield,” Howard says and I nod. 

“Cool. Serious question. Are we allowed to wear underpants since we are named the Howling Commandos?” I said, jokingly, but sounding serious. 

Steve and Howard gave me strange looks. “It’s just a name. Of course, you can wear underpants,” Steve said. 

“Told you,” James said to me. 

“So when do we fight?” I ask. 

 

I just had to ask, didn’t I? After that day we started preparing for battle. 

“Am I the only one who is cold?” nobody answered me, but they did hush me. “No, I will not be quiet,” I noticed enemy soldiers on the trees. “Looks like we got company,” I grab a gun and shot them all, making them all fall off the tree. 

Jim came up to me. “You may be annoying, but at least you can get the job done,” he said. 

“Ha, very funny,” I said sarcastically.

 

We have gone to the Hydra bases all around Europe. We have now saved more than a thousand men, and still counting. So yeah, we are really badass. 

All of us are on a mountain, not just any mountain; a snow mountain, and I am freezing my butt off. 

We got a call with information that announced Zola will be taking a train to someplace and we need to get him, before he arrives. 

“Okay. Jones, James and I will go and retrieve him. The rest of you do what ever you can,” Steve instructed. 

Wait, what. “Um, excuse me, but I’m going to,” I said, forcibly. 

Steve looked at me. “It’s been decide by both James and I that you will be staying here,” he said. 

Steve has managed to get me angry, I never thought it was possible, but it happened. Okay, you want to be that way; I’ll show you. “Okay,” I said. He looked at me strange, more than likely thinking why I was agreeing so quickly. 

“It’s for the best,” James butted in. I look at him and smile. I get away from them and move with Jim, who was listen to something that had to do with the train. 

“You’re not going to listen, are you?” he asks without even looking at me.

“You seem to know me better than they do,” I say and he laughs. 

“Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil,” Jacques said. I get up and go over to James and Steve.

“Good luck out there,” I say. They both nod and swing away with Jones. I look at Jacques. “Give me one of the hangers,” I said. 

He looks at me with caution. “They said you wouldn’t be going,” He said. 

I look at the rope. It’s better than nothing. I grab on the rope with my gloved hand and slide down, catching up to the rest. I can feel the rope ripping the fabric on my hands and burning me, but I don’t care, I needed to do this. 

When we landed on the bus, Steve got in front of my face. “This wasn’t the plan,” he said. 

I look back at him. “Maybe we can deal with this later. We have a mission to finish,” I started walking. 

We got inside the train from an opening in the side. Jones would stay out to keep watch, while James, Steve and I do the job in the inside. 

“Do you have a weapon on you?” he asks. 

“I always have a weapon on me, even when I don’t have a weapon,” I take out a pistol and continue walking. It seemed to quiet. Something is about to happen, obviously. 

Just like I predicted, the doors had shut leaving James and I separate from Steve. A person made their entrance into the room. James and I hid quickly. 

“This is the plan. I will attack from close by and you will shoot from the back. Let’s go,” I was about to go when I was pulled back. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. How about we both shoot from the back,” he says. 

I give him a smirk. “Do you have amnesia or what? I can’t die remember,” I stood up and started shooting at the attackers getting closer to them. I didn’t even try to watch out if James would accidently shoot, but good thing he was a skilled sniper. 

Finally, we finished them all. I go back to James. “Good team work, partner,” I smile. 

“We sure make one hell of a Suicide Squad, don’t we?” he said.

“You bet your ass we do. Let’s see if Steve is safe,” I said. We both walk to the door blocking us from Steve. He seemed to be finished with his fight, so he walks up to us. “Mind opening the door.”

Steve pushes the button to open the door. “Good to see you’re still alive,” Steve said. “Let’s go finish our mission.”

Of course, once he said that the most inconvenient thing happened. A solder dressed in a robotic suit came out of nowhere and shot at us. I was able to teleport out of the way, while Steve and James just moved out of its way. It did create a huge opening in the train though, which James was too close to. 

James noticing that it was about to shoot once again, he grabbed Steve’s shield and blocked him self. The shot may not have killed him, but I sure throw him outside. 

I couldn’t see at that moment, all I felt was rage. I teleported in front of the metal man, ripped of his mask and shot him multiple times in the face, making sure I disfigured it.

Coming back to my right state of mind I ran over to Steve who was trying to help James, but the rail was already breaking. 

There’s only one way. I start to breath. This better fucking work, even if it costs me everything. I teleport myself next to James and in the speed of light I grab James and flinging him inside the train. I can feel his arm breaking because of the speed of the train and my strength. At that moment the rail breaks loose. 

I can hear James and Steve calling out for me, but at least I know I was able to save James life.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

It’s like I live freezing to death. I’m always super cold. 

I start to feel hands pulling from the snow. I look up to see who they are. Well I can tell I don’t know them, but I can tell they are the enemy. 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Looks like she’s awake, put her to sleep,” the man says to the other. I was suddenly injected with something. 

“What the fuck did you put inside me?” I asked, angrily, but I didn’t get an answer. I was starting to feel drowsy, then black. 

James POV

When they retrieved us from the train. I didn’t want to get off. Sure, my arm was broken, but it was nothing to pain I feel inside. I just lost the best think in my life. 

I know she isn’t dead, she always reminded Steve and I, but she’s out there in the snow freezing cold. 

When arriving to the camp, I was taken to the hospital. Steve didn’t leave my side the whole time. The only time he had to be when my arm was ready to be surgically removed. 

Howard said he was been working of prostatic arms to help soldier with missing limbs. I agreed to be the tester. 

I was resting on the hospital bed with Steve right beside me. “She’s still out there,” I told him. 

He looked at me. “I know. Nothing can kill Wanda.”

“Why not send for a search party for her? Tell Carter, I know she would be willing to send one.”

“I did, and they tried. She wasn’t there; they found nothing,” Steve said. 

I look at him, unbelievably. “You think she’s dead, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t think she’s dead, but the rest do. They didn’t know about her abilities. They wouldn’t believe me when I informed them,” Steve explains. 

I was too angry to understand him. “Wanda wouldn’t stop looking,” I spit out. 

“You’re not the only one who loved her. I loved her too. She was my mother and friend,” he said. “Don’t make me feel like shit for not being able to do more,” he left the room. 

I regretted what I told Steve. I was just too angry to comprehend everything at this moment. 

I look at my suit, it was hanging on the wall, but I wasn’t just looking at the suit; I was looking at the pocket. There was a engagement ring in there. An engagement ring I planned to propose Wanda with. 

She always told me that engagement rings were a waste of money. That it would be use less once someone actually gets married, since they receive wedding band later. I didn’t care though, call me old fashioned, but I really wanted give her an engagement ring. 

I know I will find her, without a doubt. When that day comes I will propose. 

Steve’s POV

What Bucky told me hit me deep. How dare he think I would give up on Wanda? I love her and I know she isn’t dead, but what can I do. I still have many more missions to do and I cannot just focus on just her. Even if I wanted to, she wouldn’t want that.

Bucky didn’t mean the thinks he said, I know. He was just as sad as I was. 

I know I should have protected her better. I swore to her I would become Captain America and protect her, but I couldn’t even to that. 

I was sitting at the destroyed bar. The bar were Peggy kissed Wanda. I don’t think I will ever forget about that. 

I was trying to drink my pain away, but this stupid super soldier serum wasn’t allowing me to. 

I start hearing some footsteps coming closer. I turn to find Peggy standing there. 

“It wasn’t you fault, you know. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

I know it wasn’t my fault; she scarified herself for Bucky. “I know. It’s just, when I was younger she told me the reason she never aged was because she was made to protect me,” without even looking at Peggy, I can already tell she was confused. “I told her that once I became the hero she knew I would become, I will be the one protecting her, but as you can see. I can’t even do that.” 

“You just said that she couldn’t age. How do you know that? She was 19,” she said. 

I laughed. “Wanda may look 19, but in reality she is 44 years old,” I told Peggy. “I’ve known her since I was born. She was already in her twenties,” Just being able to recall those memories made me happy. 

“That’s a lot to take in. I’m not sure I believe you, though. Sorry,” She apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. She knows nobody would ever believe her,” I shrug it off. I start getting serious. “ I’m going after Schmibt. I’m not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured,” This is for you, Wanda.

“I’m sure James would be right beside you.” 

I lay down on my bed in my bunk. I’ll talk to James tomorrow, I thought as I fell right to sleep thinking for Wanda and our happy days. 

 

“I see you have been released,” I said. James had come knocking on my door.

“Yeah,” he started to look at his arm. “It’s feels like my arm is still here, but I just can’t feel anything from it,” There was a small silence. “Look I just wanted to say, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve what I said to you. I know you would never give up on Wanda. I was just depressed,” He apologized. 

I smile at him. “Of course, I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you,” I gave him a hug. 

Wanda, wherever you are, just know that James and I will eventually find you. I can promise you that. 

 

James POV

There was a meeting that requested all the Howling Commandos to be there. They were planning an attack on Hydra’s last base. The base was in the Alps, and Steve thought it would be a great idea to just knock on their doors and attack. I think Wanda was staring to rub off on him. 

The rest of the Howling Commandos and I were waiting for Steve to be seen inside the building. The plan was for Steve to get inside the building alone and then we break inside through the window. 

“The Captain is now in view,” Dugan said. We started getting ready to slide down the rope. Just by doing this reminder me of Wanda doing it with no handle. Stop, I need to be calmed to make sure Steve is safe. 

We began sliding down, and stretching our legs forward we broke in. Without a second thought we started shooting up the place. 

When the enemies were almost gone. I noticed Steve his shield on the floor. I stopped shooting and grabbed it. I ran to Steve. “I thought you might be needing this,” I said. 

“Thanks, stay with the rest,” Steve started running to the hallway. 

If Steve things he is going alone, then he is fucking crazy. “It’s fine, we could handle this,” Jim advised me. I started running, catching up to Steve. 

“I thought I told you to stay,” Steve didn’t stop running. 

“To bad,” was my only answer.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was so close to not uploading today. I'm going to Austin tonight to see Sebastian Stan for Wizard World and my laptop decided to be difficult. Luckily, my mom's boyfriend took me to Best Buy to get it fixed and now i can upload this garbage. I was so scared my information was going to be erased, i thought about just giving up on the whole story.

Catching up to Schmidt, I ran behind Steve so he wasn’t able to shoot me, since I have nothing to protect me from it. 

Schmidt started running a little faster, going inside a room. Steve throws his shield to make sure the door stayed open. When we ran the same the fire blowing man makes his appearance. We hid next to a door hoping for a miracle to happen. 

Shoots started firing at the guy, which made his go down. Maybe miracles do exist. We got out of the hiding place and went to check out who had done it. 

It was Carter and lots of more soldiers. We went up to her. “You’re late,” Steve said. I look at Steve. I already knew he liked her, but if that were Wanda, I would have kissed her, not tell her “you’re late”.

“Weren’t you about to…” She didn’t finish her sentence.

“Right,” Steve and I started running to the door. He removed his shield and went inside. 

Without stopping I talked to Steve. “Maybe instead of saying “you’re late” next time you see her; kiss her. 

“Is that what you would have done if it was Wanda?” Steve asked. 

I smile. “No doubt about it,” we continued to run. We saw Schmidt taking off on the Valkyrie and a lot of enemies shooting at soldiers. I turn to Steve. “What do we do?”

“Run and move anything that gets in our way,” Steve and I started running once again. I was finally able to use the strength of my metal arm. I didn’t feel anything, but at least I know it can seriously injury or even kill someone. 

We got close to the Valkyrie, but it started getting faster. There was not way we would be able to catch up. Suddenly a car stopped right next to us. “Get in!” Phillips screamed. Without a thought, Steve and I got inside. I was sitting next to Carter in the back and Steve at the front.

When the Valkyrie was getting faster, so did we. My skin could have probably ripped off if it wasn’t attaching to my face. 

“We need to jump, Steve,” I said. I got on the front of the car. 

“Keep it steady,” I heard Steve say to Phillip. Then a sudden “wait” was heard from Carter. I turn around, thinking maybe she wanted to tell us something important, but no. There was Steve kissing Peggy, like it was supposed to happen. If Wanda were here she would have more than likely said something cringingly funny. 

Steve and I jumped to the wheels of the Valkyrie and hold on tight. Finally inside what we saw was frightening. Schmidt was planning to bomb New York and many other places. 

We heard footsteps coming. “Steve, you do whatever to make those bombs not do their job. I’ll deal with these guys,” he nods and does what I say. 

Dealing with these guys was easy. It wasn’t a challenge for a Super Soldier. “Are you ready Steve?” I asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” We make our way to where Schmidt was located. Getting inside the room; it was to quiet. I went inside first to check if Schmidt was even there. I made a close I on the chair, but he wasn’t there. 

Hearing the sound of a gun I ducked, while Steve used his shield. “You just don’t give up, do you? You are just like her,” he said. “Her”, does he mean Wanda? Does he have her?

“We don’t ever give up,” Steve yelled and we attacked. It turned to be one huge battle of Super Soldiers. 

Steve throws his shield at Schmidt making him hit the block that started it all. “What did you do?” Schmidt grabbed it and something weird happened. The block showed the universe; it was beautiful. 

We couldn’t stop staring until Schmidt started to burn. Some sort of lightening struck the Valkyrie to Schmidt making he disappear; all that was left was the block. 

I was going to grab it, but it was melting the metal from the plane. It got off the plane into the ocean. 

“What do we do now, Steve?” I asked. We made our way to the control center. He didn’t answer my question because a sound started warning us we were about to land on New York. 

Steve’s POV

Bucky asked me a question, but I didn’t know what to tell him. I know what we have to do; it’s just hard to say it. 

“Call Peggy,” I said. James starts calling. “This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” I asked when I was put on the line. 

“Captain Rogers are you all-,” I heard Jim being cut off.

“Steve, are you and James alright?” She asked. 

Just hearing her made me feel warm inside. “Peggy, Schmidt’s dead.”

“What about the plane?”

“That’s a little tougher to explain,” Bucky looked at me confused. 

“Give me your coordinates. I’ll find you a safe landing site.”

Bucky began to read the coordinates. “There is not going to be a safe landing,” he stopped reading and froze. “But I can try to force it down.”

“What are you doing, Steve,” Bucky asks desperately.

“I’ll get Howard on the line. He’ll know what to do.”

“There is not enough time. This thing is moving too fast and its heading to New York,” I say.

“Steve, we still need to find Wanda. She’s out there somewhere,” Bucky says. 

I look at him. “I’m sorry, Bucky, but it has to be done. We need to put her in the water,” I know we still needed to find her, but I know she can take care of herself. 

“Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out,” Peggy begged. 

“A lot of people are going to die if I don’t do this. This is my choice,” I said. I started moving the plane down to the water. Bucky held on tight. 

“Carter, can you look for Wanda for me?” Bucky requested. “And when you find her, tell her I love her.” 

“Of course, Sargent Barnes.” 

“Can I get a rain check on that dance too?” I asked. 

I can hear her holding in her tears. “Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.”

“You got it.”

“8:00 on the dot. Wanda and I will be there. So don’t you and Barnes dare be late. I would hate to know what she would do. Understood?” she gives a small laugh.

Both Bucky and I smiled. “Yeah, she would be angry,” Bucky, joked. 

“I still don’t know how to dance.”

“I’ll show you how. Just be there.”

“Can I request for Frank Sinatra? Wanda always loved the way he sang,” Bucky said. 

“I’d hate to step on your-,” I didn’t even get to finish my sentence when the plane crashed.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter...

Lady Deadpool’s POV

“Wake up, Wanda?” someone said. I try to move, but I was strapped on to a chair. Who the hell is Wanda?

“Where am I and why did you just call me Wanda? I don’t know who that is,” I opened my eyes and there was a small man. 

He smiled. “I seemed like the shock worked.”

“What did you do to me?” I ask, aggressively. He looked in deep thought. 

“It seems you will need to be in more shock,” he turned to a control center and pressed a button. I can feel the shocks going throw my brain, then black.

 

I start to open my eyes. “It looks you have finally awaken, soldier. How do you feel?” I couldn’t speak, I don’t know why. 

“Is it fine if I call you soldier?” He asks. I teleported out of the chair and lift the man up from his neck. 

I bring him closer to my face. “Call me, Lady Deadpool,” I say. I drop him and sit back on the chair with my legs crossing. “What is my mission?” he looks at me with a smile. 

Bucky’s POV

“Go Dodger Go!” Wanda screamed with the crowd. Steve, Wanda and I were able to obtain tickets to go see the Dodgers play. 

“Can you please sit down, Wanda,” Steve says. 

“Hell no, their about to win. Woow!” she continues to scream. 

“Let her be, Steve,” I say. “Wanda is just letting loose,” she turns to me and smiles then looks back at the game. 

Why am I dreaming of this? I begin to open my eyes; I was on a hospital bed. I start to look around. Steve was lying right next to me on another bed. I get up and go over to him. 

“Steve, wake up. Something doesn’t seem right,” He begins to steer, then jumps up from the bed. 

“Where are we?” he asks. 

I shrug my shoulders. “I looks like a hospital,” I reply. 

Steve then starts listening to the radio and so do I. This game, this is the game we went to with Wanda. 

A nurse makes her appearance. “Good morning,” she said the looking at her watch. “Or should I say afternoon?”

“Where are we?” Steve asks. 

“You are in a recovery room in New York City.”

The radio announces that the Dodgers are taking the lead. I look at the lady. “Where really are we?” I ask. This doesn’t make any sense. 

“I don’t seem to understand.”

“The game. It’s from May 1941. I know, because we were there,” Steve says. 

She started to show her fear. We start to slowly corner her. “Where are we?” I ask with more force. “

“Captain Rog-,”

“Who are you?” I said, but men all in black started coming into the room. 

They were about to grab us but we throw them in to the wall, which broke too easily. When we got out the room, we noticed that it was just a show. Something strange was going on.

We existed though the door, and there were people dressed in black suits everywhere. There was a voice warning people of our escape, which caused the people in suits to run after us. 

We ran to the nearest exit that took us outside, but everything was different. The building, the roads, the cars; nothing looked the same. 

Steve and I didn’t know what to do. Everything was just too different. Black cars started surrounding us. 

“At ease, Soldiers,” someone said. We both looked back. A man all in black with an eye patch was standing there looking at us and came closer. “I’m sorry for that little show, but we thought it would be better if we broke it to you guys slowly.”

“Break what?” Steve asked.

“You guys have been asleep for almost 70 years,” he said. 

Have we really been asleep for 70 years? Lots of questions started running through my mind. Did they find Wanda?

“Are you going to be okay?” the man asks. 

“Yeah, its just I had a date,” Steve says. 

“Can I ask a question?” I speak. “Did they ever find Wanda?” I ask.

The man looks at me. “It has been a long time. She is most likely dead,” I guess they never found her, but I know for sure she isn’t dead.

Lady Deadpool’s POV

I was in the middle of a boxing ring. I was fighting with different soldiers because they wanted to test my strength. Dead bodies everywhere surrounded me. 

“It seems you have killed more of my soldiers again, Lady Deadpool,” said Pierce. I got out of the ring and stood in front of him. 

“Well, what can I say? They were weak,” I said. 

Pierce smiles. “Let’s get going. I have a mission for you,” I follow his lead. 

“For this mission, I would like the whole season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. to Binge watch when I’m bored,” I said. 

“That’s if you succeed the mission,” we go into his office and sit down. 

“When have I ever failed a mission, Pierce,” he looks away. “Never. So if I don’t get my whole season of Fucking F.R.I.E.N.D.S.. I’ll fucking kill the shit out of your stupid bitch. Got it?” he nobs, frighteningly. “Good, so what’s the mission?” I ask, sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be the last chapter, but not the end of the story... The next one will be posted next year...


End file.
